<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to by thotsandfeelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716056">tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings'>thotsandfeelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Some angst, some (eventual) smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a a compilation of prompts posted to Tumblr, mostly post-series. Ratings vary from chapter to chapter and will be posted in the notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Lyman/Donna Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Josh, are you absolutely sure?”</p><p>He huffs and spins around to walk into the kitchen for a glass of water. “For the sixth time, <em>yes. </em>I’m sure.”</p><p>“How can you be so ready to leave?” She goes to stand in front of him as he leans against the sink. “Don’t you want to take a while to mull things over?”</p><p>Josh just downs the water and sets his feet as he looks at her. “Honey, my time in politics is done, okay? There’s nothing higher for me here than Chief of Staff, you know that. I’ve done what I can for the White House and now maybe I can help inspire and teach the next generation’s president.”</p><p>Donna runs her hands up his arms in a soothing motion. “I just can’t picture you anywhere but here. DC is home. It’s been home for so long. I never thought we’d go anywhere else.”</p><p>“Donna,” he says, grinning and wrapping his hands around her waist. “Home stopped being a <em>place</em> when you entered my life. We could live in, I don’t know, Antarctica, and it’d still feel just like it feels in DC. As long as you’re there, that’s where home is.”</p><p>She smiles shyly up at him and toys with the collar on his shirt. “Connecticut, huh?”</p><p>His dimples peek out. “Go Bulldogs.”</p><p>“You will make a very hot teacher,” she murmurs, threading her fingers through his hair. “Professor Lyman.”</p><p>He kisses her quickly. “That is hot,” he says, kissing her again. “Can we make it a rule you have to call me that in bed from now on?”</p><p>She giggles against his lips. “Yes, but I’m retiring Wild Thing.”</p><p>“I can live with that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hi! I was wondering if you can write a ficlet/fic about the framed photo of Josh and Donna? It first showed up on Donna’s table on 2.03, when Josh got shot. After Donna quit on 6.10, it showed up on one of Josh’s shelves in his office. It might be a good prompt for angst, idk."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set during season 6.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spots the frame on her desk as he comes back from a meeting and he freezes mid-step. She hadn’t packed up anything when she quit he realizes now as he takes a closer look. The frame with the picture of her and Toby is still there, along with one of her family next to her endless amount of highlighters and different colored pens she would use for her freakish color-coding organization. Some newspaper clippings line the window of her cubicle and his chest actually aches when he sees a recent one talking about a bill he helped pass.</p><p>Josh sees his temp from hell rounding the corner, so he snags the picture of him and Donna before going into his office and closing the door. He stares at it for a moment, unsure of what they were talking about when the picture was taken, but grateful the White House photographer snapped it. He inhales deeply before putting the frame on his bookshelf and going around to his desk. He stares at the phone, his body itching to call her and talk to her and beg her to come back, but he can’t bring himself to do it.</p><p>He looks up at the picture, exhales heavily, and goes back to work.</p><p>Maybe he’ll call her tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I love you.” // “Tell me that when you’re sober.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set in season 1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What’s up, Donnatella?” Josh asks, swinging behind her to stand by the bar. “Next round’s on me. What are you drinkin’?”</p><p>Donna glances at him and smirks when she sees his bleary eyes and general state of chaos. “Maybe you should have water,” she suggests as the bartender hands her another rusty nail.</p><p>“I’m a politician, Donna. I can drink.”</p><p>“You really can’t,” she says. “And my flight to Madison leaves in a few hours so I won’t be available to take care of your drunk ass tonight.”</p><p>“What’s so great about Wisconsin?” he grumbles, taking the proffered water and sitting next to her on the bar stools. “We have plenty of cheese here, why do you need to go there?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Josh, I haven’t been home since I left for the campaign a year and a half ago. Some of us like to take time off here and there and spend time with family. We’re not all workaholics around Christmas time.”</p><p>He stares at her blankly. “I’m Jewish.”</p><p>“I know,” she says, amused now. “There are still Jewish holidays in December. You could’ve gone to see your mom.”</p><p>“She went on some cruise with her sister,” he says off-handedly, his elbow resting on the bar top. “Don’t go to Wisconsin. Just stay here. We can all do something.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you,” she says, patting his arm. “But I’m going.” She checks her watch. “Actually, I need to leave right now. Stella—“ she calls for the bartender. “Can you call me a cab? I’m going to Dulles.” She downs her drink and points her thumb at Josh. “This guy’s handling my tab.”</p><p>She stands up to put on her coat, but Josh stops her. “Donna, I’m serious. Just stay.”</p><p>“I’m not missing my dad’s apple pie two years in a row,” she quips, shrugging on her coat, and Josh stands with her.</p><p>“I’ll go with you.”</p><p>She freezes. “To Madison?”</p><p>“No,” he says, smirking at her as he grabs his wallet out of his back pocket. “I’ll ride with you to the airport and have the cabby drop me at home.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Yes I do,” he answers simply. He puts a hand on her back and leads her out the door. “It’s late and cab drivers are creeps even in the daylight hours.”</p><p>She steadies him as he stumbles a little off the curb and they pile into the waiting cab, Josh sighing heavily as his head falls back. “You’re coming back, right?” he asks, a cheeky grin on his face. “No Freeride detours?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Yes, Josh. I’ll be back Sunday evening. My phone will be on though, so if you need anyth—“</p><p>He waves her off. “I won’t bug you. You deserve a break.” He smiles tiredly at her, barely able to keep his eyes open from the liquor swimming in his veins. “Well, I might bug you.”</p><p>She chuckles and pats his knee. “I’ll bring back some of my grandma’s oatmeal cookies for you.”</p><p>He perks up and looks over at her. “Really?” She nods her head and he closes his eyes again. “I love you.”</p><p>She smiles softly at him, her heart thudding in her rib cage. “Tell me that when you’re sober,” she teases and she unbuckles her seatbelt when the cab driver pulls up to her terminal drop-off. “I’ll see you on Monday.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, watching her as she steps out. “Call me when you land.”</p><p>“Josh, it’ll be 3 in the morning when I land.”</p><p>“Just do it, alright? Leave a message if I don’t wake up. Someone should know you got there okay.”</p><p>She huffs good-naturedly but agrees. “Bye, Josh. Go get some sleep.”</p><p>He watches as she makes her way inside, a soft smile on his face, and he gives the cabby his address before he changes his mind and buys a plane ticket to Madison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Is that my shirt?” // “You mean our shirt?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh scrubs his eyes as he rolls out of bed, the smell of cinnamon rolls enticing him into the kitchen. He yawns and stops short when he sees Donna on her tiptoes reaching for something on the top shelf of a cabinet.</p><p>“Is that my shirt?” he asks, still frozen as he stares at her bare legs and deep blue underwear until she puts her feet flat on the floor and the shirt drops again.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too,” she says, pouring some coffee into a couple mugs.</p><p>Josh snaps out of his daze as he walks toward her, grinning as he fingers the hem of the shirt she’s wearing, and his stomach flutters when he wraps his arms around her. It’s still weird that he’s allowed to do this.</p><p>“You’re wearing my shirt,” he murmurs, still smiling. “You’ve never done that before.”</p><p>She turns in his arms and gives him a questioning look. “What are you talking about? Yes I have.”</p><p>“I mean like this,” he clarifies, looking her up and down. “Just my shirt and some underwear.” He leans in and kisses her slowly. “It’s hot.”</p><p>She grins and wraps her arms around his shoulders, making the shirt ride up on her stomach again, and he moves his hands to rub at her skin.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He nods emphatically. “Very.”</p><p>“So, it’s safe to say it’s <em>our</em> shirt now?”</p><p>Josh reaches down to palm her ass before lifting her onto the counter. “No, it’s still my shirt,” he mumbles, trailing his lips down her neck and massages her thighs. “But you can borrow it whenever you want.”</p><p>She giggles against his lips and wraps her legs tight around his waist. “Because if I wear my own shirts, you won’t have this kind of reaction?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“You’re a caveman.”</p><p>“Yes,” he says shamelessly, his hands running up her back and he continues to litter kisses on her jaw. “So you can’t claim ownership or the sexy factor goes away.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t have that,” she drawls. “I’d hate to discourage your possessive notions.”</p><p>His dimples peek out at her and he rests his forehead against hers, slowing his hands to a soft caress on her skin. He kisses her lightly on the lips, his smile still out in full force.</p><p>“Mine,” he whispers.</p><p>“Yours,” she breathes before she draws him in again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Stop moving and let me braid your hair.” // “Your hair is really soft.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh is fully obsessed with Donna’s hair. He’s like a moth drawn to a shiny flame, constantly being distracted by it and wanting to run his fingers through the golden strands.</p>
<p>He walks into the bathroom one evening as she’s twisting it through her fingers in a braid and he’s entranced.</p>
<p>“How do you do that?” he asks, coming up behind her and following her finger movements.</p>
<p>“My sister taught me,” she states, twirling a hair tie at the end and moving back into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Can you teach me?”</p>
<p>Donna smirks and gives him a look. “Teach you how to braid my hair?”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “Your hair is really soft and, you know, I like messing it up.” He grins devilishly. “I <em>really</em> like messing it up, but I wanna learn how to do that, too,” he says, nodding toward her. “What if we have a daughter in the future? I don’t wanna be one of those lame ass dads who can’t do his kid’s hair.”</p>
<p>Donna’s eyebrows raise even higher at him discussing their hypothetical children. They’ve only been together for four months. She thought she’d have to ease him into every new relationship step, but here he is, once again, proving her wrong.</p>
<p>“Come here,” she says and grabs his hand to pull him to the couch in the living room. She sits him down, then runs back into the bathroom to grab the small mirror from the sink before sitting between his legs on the floor. She takes one side of her hair out of a braid and sets the mirror up on the coffee table. “We’ll start off with a simple one first and work our way up to the fancy stuff.”</p>
<p>“Like those weird pencil buns you do?”</p>
<p>“We’ll get you to pro status in no time.” She turns and grabs three chunks of her hair and slowly shows him the steps of a simple braid. He watches with rapt attention, his brow furrowed in concentration like she’s showing him state secrets or something. “You try.”</p>
<p>She leans back against the couch, biting her lip to hide her grin at his look of determination. His tongue is sticking out as he concentrates and she watches in the mirror as his fingers work diligently.</p>
<p>“How’s that?” he says, flipping up the braided hair so she can see.</p>
<p>“Actually, it’s not bad,” she notes. It’s a little loose, but it’s smooth and she’d be able to mix it in with a ponytail. “Try to tighten it a little more next time.”</p>
<p>So, that’s how it starts; Josh will randomly pull Donna in front of him and start braiding her hair. It’s almost subconscious at times, like he needs a distraction and instead of pacing like normal, he braids her hair - on Air Force One, while they’re on their couch at home. He even did it once during a luncheon with the NOW, which got him some brownie points with the women’s group.</p>
<p>Donna’s kind of at her wits end though.</p>
<p>“Honestly, Josh. I’m gonna get you one of those oversized Barbie heads so you can braid her hair and leave mine alone.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, stop moving and let me braid your hair!” he says, walking with her, her hair still in his hands. “I’ve almost got the French one down.”</p>
<p>She rounds on him. “This was a lot cuter a few months ago,” she says. “Now it’s just irritating.” She massages her head. “And it hurts.”</p>
<p>“Ha!” he exclaims. “See? I got it.” He wraps the ponytail holder around the end of the braid and beams at her.</p>
<p>“Josh.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Enough with the braiding, alright? If you like it so much, why don’t you take up baking. You can braid bread and leave my poor scalp alone.”</p>
<p>He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist, giving her temple a kiss. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”</p>
<p>She fiddles with a button on his shirt. “You can keep doing the feel-good stuff though,” she murmurs and his grin gets wider.</p>
<p>He reaches up and slides the elastic out of her hair, undoing his work gently and massaging her head along the way. “How’s that?”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” she mumbles, closing her eyes and humming happily as he continues his ministrations. “Let’s go take a shower. You can wash it for me.”</p>
<p>His eyes light up and he steers her quickly toward the bathroom. “Can I blow dry it afterwards?”</p>
<p>She only chuckles and strips her shirt off. “Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can you please just hold me?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh opens the door to their apartment, juggling about 7 things in his hands that he dumps onto the kitchen table before he makes a big mess. He hears the television in the bedroom, so he grabs some of the items and makes his way toward the noise. A pathetic cough greets him as he peeks his head in the door.</p>
<p>“Donna,” he says softly. “I’m home.” She answers with a sneeze and a nose blow before flinging the tissue onto the small mountain thats accumulated in and around the trash can. “You feel any better?”</p>
<p>He comes to sit next to her and she rolls her head to look at him with bleary eyes. “No,” she pouts. “And I’m almost out of tissues.”</p>
<p>“I come with supplies,” he says. “Tissues, juice, soup, and the good meds. Got ‘em from the Surgeon General before I left.” He leans to the side so he can get in his coat pocket, producing 2 big blue pills and dropping them in her hand.</p>
<p>“You’re an angel.”</p>
<p>He grins. “Are you hungry? I can heat up the soup.”</p>
<p>She shakes her head as she downs the pills and pulls on his shirt. “Can you please just hold me?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t hesitate, just slides his shoes and coat off, and crawls into the bed with her. She immediately curls up with her head on his chest, and he rubs her back rhythmically</p>
<p>“You still feel kind of warm,” he notes, kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>She hums. “I have a headache.”</p>
<p>Josh brings his free hand up and massages around her eyes and sinuses with his thumb. “How’s that?”</p>
<p>“Good,” she whispers, her eyes closing, and she sniffs again. “How was the thing?”</p>
<p>He chuckles quietly. “You missed a show, that’s for sure. I thought Lou was gonna rip Bates’ balls off with her bare hands.”</p>
<p>“Did you get the vote?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’ll pass.”</p>
<p>She nods and cuddles further into him. “Did you buy any ginger ale?”</p>
<p>“It’s out in the living room. I’ll go get you some.”</p>
<p>He moves to get off the bed, but she holds on tight. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>“Let me go grab the stuff and change real quick. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Her pout grows, but he slides off the bed and hurries to gather all the supplies. He drops them off on her bedside table and she grabs the glass of ginger ale, drinking it slowly as Josh sheds his clothes before brushing his teeth quickly and climbing back into bed.</p>
<p>“Come here,” he murmurs, laying down and opening his arms for her. Once she’s situated, he grabs the remote. “What are we watchin’?”</p>
<p>“It’s an Ephron-athon. I think Sleepless in Seattle is next. Or maybe Bewitched. I fell asleep during When Harry Met Sally.”</p>
<p>“Can’t go wrong with Tom Hanks.”</p>
<p>She hums noncommittally and he looks down to find her eyes already closed again. He drags his fingers up and down her spine, and she tightens her hold over his torso.</p>
<p>“Love you,” she whispers.</p>
<p>“Love you more,” he replies and kisses her forehead again.</p>
<p>She’s asleep before the opening credits stop rolling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why are you wearing my sweater?" // "Because it smells like you."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Secret relationship set during season 1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh stops mid step when he rounds into the bullpen and sees Donna by the filing cabinet. It’s Saturday, so she isn’t in her usual suit set. Instead she’s in some jeans with a big sweater that looks awfully familiar. He walks over to her.</p><p>“Is that my sweater?” he asks, careful to be quiet in case anyone is within hearing distance.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too,” she says pointedly, giving him a look.</p><p>“Why are you wearing my sweater?”</p><p>She shrugs. “Because it smells like you.”</p><p>He follows her as she places some folders on various desks throughout the bullpen, seemingly uncaring while Josh is practically having a full conniption.</p><p>“We’re at work,” he whispers loudly.</p><p>“Can’t get anything past you, Josh.”</p><p>“This could get us in trouble.”</p><p>She gives him an amused expression. “And the little rendezvous last week in the supply closet couldn’t?”</p><p>His eyes bug out of his head and he looks around again, but the bullpen is empty. He grabs her by the elbow and drags her to his office anyway, shutting the door behind them. “Donna.”</p><p>“What?” she says innocently, but he knows better. He sees the spark in her eye and the twitch of her mouth as she tries to school her features. “You left it at my apartment last week and it’s cold in here, so I wore it today. I’ve worn your clothes at work before. Why are you freaking out about this one?”</p><p>“Because before we weren’t… you know.”</p><p>“Sleeping together?” She grins when he blushes. “I love making you twitch.”</p><p>He huffs. “I’m serious.”</p><p>“So am I,” she murmurs, stepping towards him. “I missed you last night.” She fiddles with a button on his flannel shirt before tugging him closer. “I had to be creative.”</p><p>One of his hands reaches out to grab her waist, thumbing the material of his sweater softly. “For what?”</p><p>She peers up at him through her lashes. “For how best to combat my sexual frustration combined with an MIA boyfriend.”</p><p>Josh exhales heavily and leans his forehead against hers. “So you wore this last night while…”</p><p>“I was pleasuring myself to the thought of you?” she answers, her smile absolutely wicked. “Yes.” He falls onto her shoulder, groaning loudly, and she chuckles in his ear.</p><p>“And you decided to torture me with this information, why?”</p><p>She pulls back from him and gives him a lingering kiss, her finger propping his chin up. “I’m hoping it gives you some incentive.”</p><p>“I already have plenty of incentive,” he states. “It’s not having any time to act on it is my problem. You see my schedule. You know it’s swamped around here.”</p><p>“That didn’t stop Sam from having a date last night. Or CJ.”</p><p>“Donna, come on,” he says quietly. “You know I hate this stupid situation we’re in, don’t make me feel more guilty that I already do.”</p><p>She takes pity on him and runs her hands up and down his arms. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs and leans in to give him another kiss. “I know you’re busy.”</p><p>“I won’t be in a few weeks. The holidays are coming up and I was thinking…”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“We should go away for the weekend. Just the two of us. No DC. No White House. To somewhere preferably with no cell reception either.”</p><p>Donna’s eyes widen. “You wanna go on a trip together?”</p><p>He nods. “This first year in office has been insane,” he says, locking his arms behind her back. “And I think we’ve earned a break, don’t you?”</p><p>A small smile creeps across her face and she throws her arms to rest on his shoulders. “Where do you wanna go?”</p><p>“There are some cabins on the coast toward Rhode Island. We could drive up and have a long weekend. Or we could go upstate in New York. Wherever you want.”</p><p>Her face softens as she toys with his hair. “Will there be a hot tub?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” he says, nodding emphatically. “With a king sized bed.”</p><p>“And a fire place?”</p><p>“Whatever you want.”</p><p>She pretends to think it over, but her smile forces it’s way onto her face. “Count me in.”</p><p>His dimples deepen and he kisses her once more before dropping his arms from her waist. “I’ll set it up.”</p><p>“Can you give me a little preview tonight?” she murmurs, practically purring, and he sticks his tongue in his cheek.</p><p>“I think I can schedule you in.”</p><p>She grins and goes to step out of his office, but pauses and turns back around to face him. “Josh?” He sits at his desk and looks up at her expectantly. “I’m just…” she trails off. “I’m happy. With you. I know it hasn’t been easy and we don’t always have time to be with each other the way we want, but I really am.”</p><p>Josh’s insides get all fluttery and he knows he looks like a lovesick idiot, but he doesn’t care. He crooks his finger at her. “C’mere.” She walks over to him and he pulls on the sweater she’s wearing so she’ll lean down and he kisses her sweetly. “I’m really happy, too,” he murmurs and her answering smile sends another wave of butterflies through his stomach, so he kisses her one more time before pushing her back toward the door. “Now get out of here before I rip that sweater off you.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?” she asks, giving him another heated look as she stands by the door.</p><p>“Go now,” he says and she smirks.</p><p>“Or maybe we can meet in the supply clos—“</p><p>“<em>Donna</em>.”</p><p>She laughs as she finally walks out his door and it takes him another 5 minutes to get his thoughts under control before he goes back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I won’t hurt you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set during Inauguration: Over There.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh snags Donna’s wrist as she’s talking with a congressional aid and drags her across the east room and out the doors.</p>
<p>“What is your problem?” she asks, knocking his grip, but still following him. “Where are we going? You promised me 8 balls, remember? This is only the 6th.” He doesn’t say anything, just gives her a grin and leads her to the bullpen. “Josh, come on,” she whines. “I know it’s a work night, but your part is done, don’t make me—“</p>
<p>“It’s not about work,” he says, opening his office door for her and shutting it once they’re both inside. “I have a bone to pick with you.”</p>
<p>She huffs and leans back against the wall. “I thought you were the good cop?” she mumbles.</p>
<p>He smirks, but grows serious. “I’ve been thinking—“</p>
<p>“Never a good sign.”</p>
<p>“—about you and Jack and why what you said tonight bothers me so much.”</p>
<p>“Josh, we’ve already had this conversation. I’ve also had it with CJ and Leo and I’m exhausted. I’m very sorry I lied, but he was my boyfriend and the White House made him do something, so I thought—“</p>
<p>“You don’t owe him anything!” Josh exclaims incredulously. “I mean, what kind of guy says that quote and then lets his girlfriend take the fall for it? He’s a <em>moron</em>.” Donna sits down in one of the visitor chairs, looking up at him expectantly. “I would never do something like that to you.”</p>
<p>“Josh, I lie for you all the time.”</p>
<p>“Not for something that could ruin your career,” he says. “And definitely not for something that <em>I </em>said. I’m a man. If I say something, I take responsibility. I’d never ask you to do that for me.”</p>
<p>He goes to sit next to her and she pats his arm. “I know, Josh.”</p>
<p>He slides his arm out of her grip until he’s holding her hand in his. “You’re way too good for that, Donna,” he says softly.</p>
<p>“You’re very sweet.”</p>
<p>He cocks his head. “It’s been known to happen.” He grins at her and squeezes her hand, growing serious as he looks at her. “I just want you to know that you have a least one guy in your life who won’t take complete advantage of you, okay? I’m in your corner and I know I can be an ass sometimes—“ she raises an eyebrow. “Okay, a lot of the time,” he amends, “but I won’t hurt you,” he says softly. “I promise.”</p>
<p>Tension grows thick in the air at his words, but before he can say anything else, she leans forward and presses a light kiss to his cheek. His eyes close automatically and he feels her squeeze his hand once more before she takes a step back.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Wild Thing,” she says, a glint in her eye when he smirks. “You owe me at least one dance.”</p>
<p>He bows dramatically. “Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one.” // “You are crushing me right now.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna’s a bed hog.</p><p>He kind of already knew before they got together, but now that they sleep in the same bed every night, he’s realizing just how much she moves during the night.</p><p>And she’s ridiculously strong. If he wakes up shivering because she stole all the blankets, he’ll try to steal them back, but her grip is like a vice, so he normally ends up huddling against her for warmth (which, all things considered, isn’t the worst thing in the world, but still). She’s started stealing his pillows, too. It’s like she tries to form a nest in her sleep, tucking blankets and pillows around her until she’s nice and cozy and Josh is left lying flat on his empty side of the bed.</p><p>He has a solution though.</p><p>“Josh, will you turn off the light?” she asks, already snuggled up on her side of the bed.</p><p>He flicks the switch and slides under the covers like normal, only this time he rolls over right on top of her.</p><p>“Josh,” she grunts, trying to push him off. “You’re crushing me.”</p><p>“You took all the pillows,” he states, wiggling until he’s comfortable. “So I’m using you as one.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? You have two pillows right there.”</p><p>“Yeah, for now. You’ll steal them around 2am and I’ll be left cold and uncomfortable.”</p><p>She keeps trying to push him off, but he doesn’t budge. “So that means you have to rupture my spleen?”</p><p>“If it means you won’t move, then yes.”</p><p>She huffs and after another failed attempt at wiggling out from underneath him, she pinches the sensitive underside of his arm and he yelps. “Ow! The hell was that for?” he asks, sitting up and rubbing his arm.</p><p>“You’re too heavy!”</p><p>“Donna, come on. Let me just try it this way. I’ve woken up the past 3 nights freezing my ass off.”</p><p>Her mouth twitches up in amusement. “I really steal the blankets and pillows?”</p><p>“Not <em>every</em> night,” he mumbles and her smile grows. “But yes. You do.”</p><p>She lays back down and tugs on his arm until he’s more or less on top of her, just not stopping blood flow like earlier. “How’s this?” she murmurs, running her fingers up and down his back. He shivers and buries his cold nose in her neck.</p><p>“This’ll work,” he whispers, sliding his arm more securely around her.</p><p>“I think you just wanted to be swaddled,” she says, hooking one of her legs around him. Josh smirks and leans back to look at her and she kisses him softly. “You’re a cute little spoon.”</p><p>He’s unfazed by her ribbing, just moving to kiss her again before snuggling into her neck. “You can mock all you want, but if this works, this is how we sleep from now on.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Joshua.”</p><p>(They both sleep soundly through the night.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Lie to me. I don’t care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Set during season 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After she sends Ryan to meet Josh at Morton’s, she leaves the office and goes to Josh’s apartment to wait for him. She hates that she can’t be the one to go to him, but she can at least make sure he has someone to check on him when he gets home.</p>
<p>It’s almost 1 in the morning when he finally opens his door. He sees her sitting on his couch, but he doesn’t acknowledge her, just goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of whiskey.</p>
<p>“Josh,” she says quietly, standing and following him. “Are you—“</p>
<p>“No,” he says, cutting her off and pouring a hefty drink.</p>
<p>She watches him closely, her eyes laced with concern. “What can I do?” Josh downs the glass and pours himself another, his fist clenching and unclenching on the counter, but he doesn’t answer her. “Josh.”</p>
<p>He looks up and the look in his eye breaks her heart. “Can you just–” he closes his eyes and she steps closer so she can rest a hand on his arm. “Lie to me,” he whispers. “I don’t care what you say, just— I need you to tell me everything is going to be okay even if it’s not.” He opens his eyes and stares right at her. “All I’m hearing in my head is that I’m a massive fuck up and I should just quit and run away to the middle of nowhere and go into hiding and the President would be better off without me because all I ever do is run my dumbass mouth and—”</p>
<p>Donna surges forward and kisses him, cutting off his panicked rambling and he freezes completely, his brain short-circuiting, and before he can respond, she’s pulling away and looking at him with an equally shocked expression.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’ve read somewhere that kissing can help stop panic attacks, and it just kind of happened without me meaning to and—”</p>
<p>Josh is the one to lean forward this time. He presses his lips softly to hers, more of a question than a statement like hers was. She hesitantly reaches up to touch his face and he grabs her waist to pull her into him. The kiss deepens and he fists the material of her shirt in his hands while hers cup his cheeks.</p>
<p>She leans back after another moment and they stare at each other, both a little dazed and breathing heavily, and at the same time they break into huge smiles and start laughing. Josh wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her to him, and rests his head on her shoulder as they both calm down.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saving me tonight,” he murmurs. “I don’t deserve it, but—”</p>
<p>“Yes you do,” she says firmly, leaning back so she can look at him. “It <em>will</em> be okay, Josh. You know I’m a terrible liar. I don’t puff you up just because you ask me to. I normally do the opposite.”</p>
<p>He looks down before looking up at her a little shyly. “So you haven’t lied at all tonight?”</p>
<p>She keeps eye contact as she takes in his loaded question so he won’t have any doubt. “No.”</p>
<p>He inhales slowly and searches her gaze, but all he sees is what he’s always seen; just Donna. No games, no competition. Nothing but honesty and unwavering faith in him. It takes his breath away.</p>
<p>He leans in and rests his forehead against hers. “That puts another wrench in the pile.”</p>
<p>She smiles and brings her hand up to his hair, combing through it lightly. “I know.”</p>
<p>“Leo might actually skip firing and go straight to murder.”</p>
<p>She chuckles and kisses his cheek before leaning back. “I’ve waited this long, Josh. I don’t mind adding a couple more years. We have things to do.”</p>
<p>He nods as she spins away from him and he immediately misses her warmth. “Donna?”</p>
<p>She grabs her coat and turns to look at him. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t lying either.” She gives him his favorite smile, the one he’s pretty sure she saves just for him. “And you did make me feel better.”</p>
<p>“You have a least one person in your corner,” she says, walking towards his door. “Even if it is just me.” She gives him one more smile before she disappears.</p>
<p>Josh stares at the closed door for a long moment, his mind replaying the last 10 minutes over and over. He exhales shakily and spins to go to bed as he thinks about what she said.</p>
<p>Having her isn’t <em>just</em> anything. It’s everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Come back.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set during season 6.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s laying on the couch, still in her pajamas from the night before at 3pm and she’s a full box of Oreos deep as she watches old Facts of Life reruns. She’s picked up the phone about 20 times the last hour alone, but she stops herself from calling him every time.</p>
<p>She tried talking to him for weeks and he kept blowing her off. She didn’t do anything wrong, she doesn’t need to feel guilty for quitting. He’s only her boss, she doesn’t owe him anything.</p>
<p>Okay, that’s a lie. She owes him everything, but she can’t stay in that job anymore. It’s only making her angry and she may have been abrupt at quitting, but he wouldn’t listen. She had no choice.</p>
<p>It still hurts that he didn’t call, though.</p>
<p>She looks at the phone again, about to pick it up for the 21st time when a knock at her door startles her. She wraps her afghan around her shoulders and walks to the door, peeking out the peep hole to find Josh himself out in the hallway. She doesn’t open the door right away and he knocks again.</p>
<p>“Come on, Donna. I can see your shadow, I know you’re right there. Let me in.”</p>
<p>“Why?” she asks, still refusing to open the door, and she sees him huff indignantly.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you. Just open the damn door.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes and flicks the lock before walking back to the couch, and Josh barges in.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Josh?”</p>
<p>He walks further into her apartment and looks at the television. “TVLand?”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she asks again pointedly. “State your business or go home.”</p>
<p>“Go get dressed,” he says, walking to her kitchen and opening the fridge for a water bottle.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“And hurry,” he says, looking at his watch. “We have less than 2 hours.”</p>
<p>“For <em>what</em>?” She stares at him like he’s grown two heads. “I don’t work for you anymore, remember?”</p>
<p>“Donna,” he says, cocking his head toward her bedroom. “Go get dressed.”</p>
<p>She sits up. “Are you okay? Have you hit your head and you have amnesia or something?” He sets the water on her coffee table before walking around and physically lifting her off the couch. “Josh, I don’t know who you think—“</p>
<p>“Go get dressed. I’ll explain in the cab.” He nudges her to her room, but she digs in her heels.</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell me what the hell is going on.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to Houston.”</p>
<p>“Texas?”</p>
<p>“No, Romania,” he deadpans, giving her a look. “Yes, Texas.”</p>
<p>“What the hell is in Houston?”</p>
<p>“Matt Santos.”</p>
<p>“Congressman Santos? The one not running for another term?”</p>
<p>“Correct,” he says, grabbing her carry-on from her closet and throwing things in it. “Now, get dressed. We have a flight soon.”</p>
<p>“Josh, stop,” she orders, grabbing his arms. “I don’t work for you anymore. I’m not going.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t work for me anymore, Donna. The temp from Hell has made me well aware of that. I’m telling you, you’re going <em>with</em> me.”</p>
<p>“I already have another job.”</p>
<p>He actually laughs at that and Donna’s eyes flash. “Working for Bingo Bob is not a job. It’s a death sentence. He’ll barely make it to the Convention.”</p>
<p>She crosses her arms over her chest. “Will offered me an opportunity. I’m practically second in command with their campaign.”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you you’re <em>actually</em> second in command with <em>my</em> campaign.”</p>
<p>She freezes. “Santos wants to run?” Josh doesn’t answer her, just shoulders the backpack and heads to the door, but she steps in his way. “Josh.”</p>
<p>“I have a nine point plan, okay? I’ll get him to run.”</p>
<p>Donna is the one to laugh now. “You’re ambushing him.”</p>
<p>“No,” he says before looking at her. “<em>We</em> are ambushing him.”</p>
<p>“Where is this coming from? 24 hours ago, you wanted nothing to do with me, and now you’re offering me a promotion?” He runs his hands through his hair in a way that tells her he’s nervous, not angry, but she doesn’t let up. “<em>Josh</em>.”</p>
<p>“I never said I didn’t want anything to do with you, Donna. I was busy. You knew my schedule.”</p>
<p>“Yes I did, that’s why I made an appointment for myself which you chose to ignore many times.”</p>
<p>He turns around to look at her. “I wasn’t ready to leave the White House,” he says quietly. “I made a commitment to Jed Bartlet and I intended on seeing it through, but then Leo’s telling me to go and you leave and it’s like it’s not even the White House anymore.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I’m asking you to come back. Go to Houston with me and if it doesn’t work, then I’ll leave you alone.”</p>
<p>She looks at him long and hard, trying to see if he’s lying, but she knows he isn’t. “What do you mean by second in command? I refuse to be your assistant, Josh. I want more than that and if—“</p>
<p>“Not my assistant,” he assures. “You’d be like senior staff to Leo. What I was doing the first campaign.”</p>
<p>“We’re gonna need a speech writer.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’re in?”</p>
<p>She bites her lip for a moment, but doesn’t have to think very long. “I’m in.” He goes back into high-speed motion, but she stops him. “I have a couple conditions.”</p>
<p>“Name them quickly. We really gotta go.”</p>
<p>She brings her hand up to tick off her fingers. “I will not file or type a single memo, note, press release, or whatever else for you. You’ll do it yourself or hire an assistant. You don’t come to me for the admin garbage. Number two,” she says pointedly when he starts to walk out of her room, “my opinion holds weight.”</p>
<p>“Your opinion always holds weight.”</p>
<p>“Well, this time around, I don’t have to run everything by you first. You’re not my liaison to the Congressman.”</p>
<p>“Anything else?”</p>
<p>“I get a massive salary bump if he runs and we start making money.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Let’s go.” She still won’t budge. “What?”</p>
<p>“You have to shake on it. I need your word, Josh.”</p>
<p>He drops the bag he’s been carrying and stands up straight, reaching his hand out for hers. She grabs it and he looks her right in the eye. “You have my word. If we pull this off, all those conditions will be met. I swear.”</p>
<p>He shakes once and she grins at him before taking her hand back and pushing him out of her room. “Get out of here, I gotta get dressed,” she says and shuts the door on his equally happy face</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"A prompt I have is: first time Josh and Donna say I love you."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Josh, will you go grab a small bag of potatoes. The red ones!” she calls as he flits around the produce section and she rounds into the neighboring aisle.</p><p> They’ve been running errands all day; the bank, the dry cleaners, and now the grocery store. They got back from their spontaneous vacation a week ago and it’s been a whirlwind since being back at work, so she’s glad they get a day to just be domestic. They had decided on vacation that she would keep staying with him and one of her conditions was to buy actual food and groceries instead of living on takeout like he normally does. She’s tasked him with produce and she meets him in the frozen aisle as she grabs a couple pizzas and some lean cuisines for work next week, and he sneaks up behind her.</p><p>“Look what I found,” he says, whipping a bag of something beneath her nose. “Remember how many bags of these we ate on the first campaign?”</p><p>She freezes as she stares at the bag of peanut M&amp;M’s and she knows something as silly as candy shouldn’t make her start crying in the grocery store, but it all crashes down on her as she flashes back to 1998 in Josh’s hotel room, sitting on his bed and eating the packs of these from the mini bar as he ranted and raved about everything.</p><p>She wipes a stray tear and Josh frowns when he hears her sniff.</p><p>“Donna, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“</p><p>She doesn’t say anything, just grabs the front of the hoodie he’s wearing and pulls him to her so she can kiss him, right there by the frozen broccoli, and a wave of pure affection for this man washes over her. Sometimes she still can’t believe they’re here. That she can kiss him whenever she wants and they can go back to their apartment and put away these groceries together.</p><p>“I love you,” she murmurs when she pulls back and his eyebrows shoot up.</p><p>“We haven’t said that yet,” he whispers.</p><p>She smiles softly at him and brushes over his cheek. “It’s time, don’t you think?”</p><p>He stares at her and she can’t really read his face, but he leans in and kisses her again, threading his fingers in her hair and causing a scene, but she doesn’t care. His growing smile breaks the kiss and he rests his forehead against hers. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Her stomach does a back flip and she drags him to her for one more kiss before turning away from him and pushing the cart forward. Josh stays in place for a beat before skipping ahead to catch up with her.</p><p>“M&amp;M’s were the key?” he asks and she smirks at him.</p><p>“Among other things.”</p><p>He smiles. “I’ll have to remember that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it’s terribly distracting.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna has a problem.</p>
<p>She has a deadline to make; a memo needed to be in the press room before she can go home for the evening, and she can’t concentrate because her boyfriend refuses to leave her office.</p>
<p>Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. Josh comes to visit her all the time and vice-versa, however, he’s been gone for three nights and just got back, and Donna’s having some trouble not ripping his clothes off and taking him right there on her carpet.</p>
<p>He’s not doing anything particularly alluring, but three nights alone does things go a girl and she’s been buzzing for him the second he walked in and she caught a whiff of his cologne. It’s an aphrodisiac to her and the way he looks so casual and <em>powerful</em>… her thighs clench under her desk.</p>
<p>“Josh, for the third time, I will come get you once I’m done. I really gotta finish this.”</p>
<p>“I’m not even doing anything,” he argues, walking along the outskirts of her office, perusing the artwork shes selected to hang as well as other pictures and accolades. He grins at one of the two of them side by side with Sam and CJ. “When was this one taken?”</p>
<p>She looks up again to see what picture he’s pointing at. “Somewhere on the first campaign. I think it was after the Convention.”</p>
<p>“I miss CJ.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” she says, looking back down to her computer.</p>
<p>“We should schedule something when we’re in California next month.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she hums, not really listening as she types away. He grows quiet and she sneaks another look up at him.</p>
<p>His suit jacket is off and his hair is delightfully rumpled, and she bites her lip when he puts his hands in his pockets and pushes forward, his pants tightening over his ass nicely. She shakes her head after a moment, cursing herself for being so distracted by him, and goes back to her memo. Not even a minute later, she’s drawn to him again as he starts to roll up his sleeves.</p>
<p>“Will you stop?”</p>
<p>He turns around. “Stop what?”</p>
<p>“Stop rolling your shirt sleeves up. It’s distracting.”</p>
<p>He smirks. “Distracting how?”</p>
<p>She huffs when he swaggers over to her desk. “Josh, I have less than an hour to get this done and you keep pulling my attention.”</p>
<p>He moves to stand behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, and he tugs gently on her ponytail. “I like having your attention,” he whispers. “It’s been 4 days since I’ve had your attention.”</p>
<p>“And you will have it, I promise you, but not until after 8.”</p>
<p>He leans down and rests his arms on the back of her chair as he moves to kiss the side of her head. “Who really cares whether or not Miranda’s class pet is staying in the residence for the weekend anyway?” he murmurs, moving to kiss her jaw. “Screw the print deadline.”</p>
<p>“Josh,” she whines, but her head lolls to the side to give him more access. He presses a line of sweet kisses down her neck and nuzzles into the spot beneath her ear as she brings a hand up to his cheek. “I just need the next 20 minutes to finish this. I’m begging you. Have mercy.”</p>
<p>He smirks and tips her face over so he can kiss her properly. “I’ll wait in the hall since you can’t seem to resist me,” he murmurs and kisses her quickly again before walking toward the door.</p>
<p>“Josh,” she calls and he turns around, looking at her expectantly. “Will you roll the other one up?”</p>
<p>He looks her right in the eye as he slowly rolls the other sleeve up, exposing his forearms, and Donna cocks her head as she takes him in. “I don’t know how I feel about you openly objectifying me,” he says and she twirls her finger around.</p>
<p>“Give me a spin and then you can go.” He grins and rolls his eyes but does as she asks. He’s about to unbutton the top of his shirt, but she holds her hand out to stop. “I only have so much self-control, Joshua. Get out of here. I’ll be done in 20.”</p>
<p>“Make it 10 and I’ll do that thing you <em>really</em> like.”</p>
<p>She closes her eyes as he chuckles, and he thankfully leaves her office. She takes a breath to get some composure and focuses directly on the task at hand, blocking out all other distractions.</p>
<p>She finishes in 8 minutes and doesn’t even tell her assistant goodbye before she drags an extremely smug Josh down the hall, drops the file on the table in the press room, and leads him to their waiting car, telling their driver to step on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m leaving.” // “Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m tired, Josh, and this conversation is going nowhere, so I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Of course you are,” he says, fire in his eyes. “That’s all you know how to do.”</p><p>She rounds on him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You’ve left me twice already, Donna. Both without so much as a goodbye. I guess I should be grateful you’re giving me a heads up this time.”</p><p>“That’s not fair. This is different and you know it.”</p><p>“I think it is fair,” he argues. “Because I’m right here.” He spreads his arms wide. “I’m not running, I’m not avoiding you, and I have <em>never</em> left you.” She rolls her eyes and it spurs him on further. “I was there, committing fucking <em>perjury</em> for you and saving not only your job, but keeping you out of jail. I was there after that bullshit with Jack or- or when you found out your granddad died.” He brings his hand up to tick off his fingers. “I was there at 4 in the morning when those creepy neighbor guys wouldn’t leave you alone. I was there in Germany without a second thought, Donna. <em>I </em>was there! <em>You</em> keep leaving. Not me.”</p><p>She stands frozen by his front door, both of their breathing coming out a little heavier as they stare at each other. She watches as he unclenches his fist and roughly runs his fingers through his hair, spinning around so he isn’t facing her anymore.</p><p>“If you leave,” he murmurs, still not looking at her. “That’s it. I can’t keep going in circles, Donna. Either you want this or you don’t.”</p><p>Her mouth quirks at that. They really have switched places with him giving her an ultimatum. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and slowly walks over to him. He doesn’t react when she grabs his hand, so she walks around so they’re face to face.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave,” she says quietly. “But I need for you to hear me.”</p><p>“Donna, I hear you loud and clear, alright?”</p><p>“No, you don’t. You’re listening, but you’re not <em>hearing</em> me.” She challenges him with her body language, but he doesn’t move, just holds her hand tighter. “You’re right. At least on part of it,” she starts. “And I’ll give you the first time, but if you think it was easy for me to leave you last year, you’re wrong. That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, Josh, and that includes Gaza.”</p><p>Josh grips her hand tighter and steps back to sit them down on the couch, not letting her go.</p><p>“You weren’t hearing me back then either and I felt like my only option was to leave and it killed me. You have no idea how many times I picked up the phone to call you and beg for my job back, but I couldn’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” he asks softly.</p><p>“My whole life revolved around you. Everything I did, <em>everything</em>, was tied to you in some way. I thought I was getting away with it, but when CJ called me out—“</p><p>“Hold on,” he interrupts. “What do you mean CJ called you out?”</p><p>“Before Gaza,” she murmurs, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. “During the lockdown, she basically said you were underutilizing me and I let you because… it’s you. I was staying in an unsatisfactory job because it meant I still got to be with you and hearing someone else say it was one of the most humiliating moments of my life and then Gaza happened and you came to me.” She smiles softly at him and rubs his forearm as his brow creases in concern. “And I thought we had a moment, but I got back and it was like nothing had changed, we were still doing the same song and dance we’d been doing, and it pissed me off.”</p><p>“We did have a moment,” he assures.</p><p>“I know we did, but I felt like I butchered it with Colin - who, by the way, was just a reaction to what CJ said - and when I got back to work, it was just made more and more clear that I wasn’t going to get what I wanted from you. With my job or otherwise.”</p><p>“I should’ve made the time,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I was mad at you for a long time, but I still missed you like crazy. It was very confusing.”</p><p>He grins. “I know what that’s like.”</p><p>“And I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but I’m glad I left. It made me stand on my own two legs and do something on my own, with no ulterior motives behind it. It was <em>mine</em> even if my candidate lost to yours, I at least knew I was capable and didn’t need you professionally to be successful.”</p><p>Josh sits quietly for a moment, looking at their interlocked hands as she continues to run her thumb over his knuckles. He takes a deep breath. “Where does that leave us now?”</p><p>She smiles. “Well, that depends.”</p><p>“On what?”</p><p>She searches his gaze and squeezes his hand. “On how sure you are.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About this,” she clarifies. “Me. Us.”</p><p>“I already told you—“</p><p>“I know you’re not leaving. I mean about the living situation. It’s a big - <em>massive</em> - step and I don’t want to just dive right in if we’re not ready because I’ve waited so long for this, Josh,” she says, pleading with him. “I don’t want anything to mess it up. This is too important. So, if me keeping my apartment - just for now,” she amends when he opens his mouth to protest, “will help, then I’ll do it. Transition is insane even if it’s two Democrat administrations, so I would completely understand if—“</p><p>“I want you here,” he says firmly, looking right at her. “I want you right here. Not across town. Here. With me.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>He groans and tilts his head back dramatically before looking back at her. “I need for you to hear me now, alright?” he says and he grabs her face with both of his hands. “You are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend, and as your boyfriend, I am asking you to please, for the love of <em>God</em>, move in with me.”</p><p>Her smile grows. “Well, since you asked nicely.” She laughs when he tackles her back onto the couch and she brings his face to hers, kissing him chastely. “I’ll move in,” she murmurs.</p><p>“Permanently,” he mumbles, his lips dragging down her throat. “Tell your landlord your stuff will be out by next week.”</p><p>“Permanently.” She wraps her leg over his to widen her hips, letting him lay more comfortably over her. “No more leaving. I promise.”</p><p>Josh pulls back and brings a hand up, his pinky out. “Pinky swear?”</p><p>Donna wraps her own pinky with his. “Pinky swear.”</p><p>He grins, satisfied, and moves her hand to wrap around his neck. “Since we’re officially live-in lovers, we have to consummate it,” he says, his dimples deepening when she pinches the back of his neck. “In every room. It’s the rules.”</p><p>She smirks and runs her fingers into his hair. “Oh, is it?”</p><p>He nods again. “Yep.”</p><p>Donna wraps her other leg around his waist. “Well, since it’s the rules…”</p><p>And she draws him down again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"At least let me clean it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set during the early days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh walks into the small dive bar, immediately searching for his friends. He hears CJ before he sees her, her loud laugh instantly making him smile. He heads toward her until he sees a flash of blonde by the bar and he stops.</p><p>Donna’s sitting at the bar laughing at something the person she’s talking to says. She throws her arm out, and her head flies back as she laughs and Josh’s hackles raise. That’s her Fake Laugh. The one she uses on idiots at the bar who can’t take a hint.</p><p>Josh walks around and doesn’t recognize the man talking to Donna, but instantly sneers when he sees the man’s hand wrapped around her wrist. He makes his way toward her, immediately putting his body between hers and Bar Boy’s scummy fingers.</p><p>“Hi,” he says, facing the unwelcome man and keeping Donna behind him. “Josh Lyman,” he reaches a hand out and shakes the strangers’ maybe a little too hard. “Thanks for keeping my friend company. Our table’s over there,” he says, addressing Donna now. “I’ll grab the drinks and be right behind you.”</p><p>Josh let’s go of the man’s hand and spins to put his arm around Donna, still keeping her cradled in his body, away from the intruder. He helps her off the stool, but Bar Boy steps closer to Josh making him stumble into Donna. The stool skreets loudly and half the bar looks up at them.</p><p>“What the hell, man?” Josh demands. Stepping closer to the man again, challenging him with his body language.</p><p>“We weren’t done with our conversation.”</p><p>“Yes, you were. She doesn’t want to talk to you, pal,” Josh taunts. “Move along.”</p><p>“Wow, won’t even let the lady speak for herself.” Bar Boy peers around Josh to look at Donna. “We can finish our conversation somewhere a little more private, if you want.”</p><p>Josh laughs. “She doesn’t want. Get lost, before your night gets worse.”</p><p>He goes to turn back to Donna when a fist connects with his head.</p><p>“Son of a <em>bitch</em>,” Josh yells, clutching his face and the bar erupts. “The fuck was that for?”</p><p>He’s about to lunge for his counterattack when he’s waylaid by Charlie. “Back up, Josh, come on.” Josh is still trying to push past when he hears “Josh!”</p><p>He turns to see Donna and he goes to her immediately, already forgetting about the pain in his face, eyes running over her and making sure she’s okay. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt?”</p><p>His hands run up her arms and pull her away so he can get a good look at her.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she says, her brow furrowed as she moves his face to the side to get a better look at the shiner coming through. “Your handsomeness got knocked down a peg though.”</p><p>He smiles, reassured she’s okay and throws on a smirk. “Au contraire, Donnatella. A black eye makes me look tough.” He winces when she presses on the forming bruise a little too hard. “Get me a leather jacket to match.”</p><p>“Come on, Zuko,” she says, tugging him toward the bathroom.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he emphasizes, trying to direct her toward the table where CJ and Toby are standing in front of.</p><p>“At least let me clean it,” she says, pulling harder on his arm until he gives in.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Josh leans against the sink while Donna goes to work. She’s got a little first aid kit in her purse because of course she does, and she takes out the supplies she needs, dumping them unceremoniously into Josh’s cupped hands.</p><p>“You didn’t need to do that, you know,” Donna says, dabbing at his cut with an antiseptic wipe. “I was just about to ditch him before you waltzed up.”</p><p>“He had his hand on you,” Josh says. His brow is furrowed in disgust. “I wasn’t gonna let that slide.”</p><p>She just shakes her head. “I’m a big girl, Josh. I can handle gross guys who can’t take a hint.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to say you couldn’t. It’s just—” he huffs and winces as Donna wipes the small cut with some antiseptic. “He had his <em>hand</em> on you,” he says again, completely flabbergasted that there are men out there who don’t know boundaries.</p><p>She’s actually secretly glad he stepped in. Bar Boy was getting too friendly and her normal tactics hadn’t been working. She was about to call CJ for reinforcement when she saw Josh walk into the bar, and she had banked on his jealous tendencies to sweep in and save her. Guess she got a little more than she bargained for.</p><p>Donna smiles and reaches up on her tip-toes to leave a featherlight kiss against the bruise forming on his temple. She leans back and places the band-aid where her lips had just been, and let’s her hand trickle down his cheek, caressing him softly.</p><p>“Thanks for saving me,” Donna relents, letting her hand drop, and she cleans up the wrappers from the first aid kit. Josh stares at her for a second, his eyes soft, but he snaps out of it and steps around her to open the door, letting her walk in front of him so he can jovially throw an arm around her neck.</p><p>She knows he’s going to be insufferable about his heroic act for at least a week, milking it for all he’s worth until the bruise eventually yellows and fades away. She smiles exasperatedly in anticipation.</p><p>“I’d take a punch for you any day, Donna Moss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Did you think I’d leave without a kiss?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna’s in a bad mood.</p><p>She’s been in one as soon as she woke up this morning to an empty bed and a note from Josh that he’d gone to work early. It had gotten worse when she called for a cab only to hit bumper to bumper traffic due to a protest happening downtown. She has the cabbie get as close as he can, but it’s already almost 8 and she can’t wait anymore, so she hops out in the rain that’s starting to come down and trudges the last half mile in her heels.</p><p>When she finally makes it to the White House, she’s got a run in her pantyhose, her feet are like blocks of ice, and her hair is frizzing. Her assistant doesn’t say anything as she rounds into her office, and Donna slams her briefcase on her desk a little too hard. She takes off her shoes and her pantyhose and sets her heels by the little heater in the corner to try and dry the insoles as she roots around her desk for some thigh highs.</p><p>“Donna,” her assistant calls. “You have a meeting with the Education Secretary in ten minutes.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she mumbles and rolls the material up her cold legs. “Has Josh stopped by this morning?”</p><p>“No, but I saw Sam. I think they’re both on the Hill today before they leave for Oregon tonight.”</p><p>Donna freezes. She forgot he was leaving for the weekend. Her mood darkens. “Will you see if he has any time today? I’m gonna be busy with education until lunch.”</p><p>Her assistant nods and walks out of the office, leaving Donna alone again, thankfully fully clothed once more. She grabs her heels, grimacing when the heat wears off and they squish beneath her, and she grabs her files before heading to the meeting room. “Have someone bring me a muffin and a large black coffee, please!” she calls to her assistant before she rounds the corner and out of sight.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Her day goes from worse to horrible when her meeting with the Secretary of Education doesn’t give her what she and Helen want. She comes out of the meeting even more mad than she was this morning with cold feet, and stomps to her office where she still has no message from Josh or five minutes with him on her schedule. She doesn’t have any time to be to fester though as she has to go with Helen to one of the public libraries for a reading.</p><p>The sky seems to want to match her mood, dark and gloomy with heavier rain falling as they’re ushered into the mini motorcade.</p><p>“How’d the meeting go?” Helen asks cheerily and Donna only has to give her a look before she retreats. “That bad, huh.”</p><p>“They went back on almost every promise they made me last week because of a meeting with the west wing yesterday. I’m gonna kill Sam Seaborn when I see him next.”</p><p>Helen chuckles. “Maybe don’t say that too loud around Secret Service.”</p><p>“Actually… Marjorie?” Donna asks, leaning forward. “Can I borrow your taser?”</p><p>Marjorie’s lips quirk. “Sorry, ma’am. Special training required.”</p><p>“If I slip you a $20 can you just give him a little shock? A small jolt is all I need… A warning shot.”</p><p>Helen laughs. “You’re awfully feisty today.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she grumbles and sits back in her seat. “I’m in a bad mood.”</p><p>“Josh do something?”</p><p>“We would have to see each other for that to be an issue.”</p><p>“Ah,” Helen says, nodding in understanding.</p><p>“Yes. So if his office doesn’t return my request for five minutes today, I’ll be needing that taser for him, too.”</p><p>“He and Sam are gone all weekend, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Donna grumbles again and Helen pats her knee.</p><p>“I’ll try and read quickly so we can get back to the White House before they leave.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>The reading actually runs 20 minutes over because the kids had about a million questions on caterpillars and how they turn into butterflies. By the time they get back to the White House, Donna’s on the verge of tears because her shoes got wet again and one of the kids accidentally dumped melted ice cream on her skirt.</p><p>She shuts the door to her office and tries to take deep, calming breaths before she has a full blown tantrum. Her irritation is shot up again when there’s a knock at her door.</p><p>“Not now, Sophie,” she calls. “Take a message.”</p><p>Her door opens anyway and she’s about to take off her shoe and throw it at her assistant when she hears “it’s not Sophie”. She turns around to see Josh standing in her doorway.</p><p>“Where have you <em>been</em>?”</p><p>He laughs a little when he’s fully in the office and can see her properly. “What’s on your skirt?”</p><p>And that’s all it takes for the dam to break. The day catches up to her and she just loses it, her eyes filling up and spilling over. She starts to walk over to her desk, but Josh grabs her hand and pulls her to him, wrapping her up in a big hug.</p><p>“Hey, c’mere. What’s wrong?” he murmurs, kissing the side of her head as she cries into his shoulder.</p><p>She doesn’t say anything, just gets mascara all over his shirt and hugs him tight as she lets out her frustrations. He doesn’t try to say anything else, only rocks her gently and rubs her back. They stay that way for a solid five minutes until Donna finally gets a hold on her emotions and leans back. She knows her eyes are red and blotchy, but she doesn’t care. She’s missed him and her day has been awful, so he can just deal with it.</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d get to see you before your flight took off.”</p><p>He looks at her a little incredulously. “Did you really think I’d leave without a kiss goodbye?” Her eyes widen as he tucks her hair behind her ear and wipes under her eyes with his thumbs before tipping her face back so she’s looking at him. “I’ll always make time for that. I promise.”</p><p>She holds onto his wrists and sniffs again. “I’m all gross now.”</p><p>“Don’t care,” he murmurs and he brings her forward so he can kiss her. She sighs and slumps against him as he deepens it, moving one hand to thread into her hair before leaning back. “I love you,” he whispers and kisses her gently again. “Call me when you’re in bed later. We’ll still be in the air.”</p><p>“Okay,” she says, still completely pliant in his hands and it makes him grin.</p><p>“You have a spare skirt in that closet,” he reminds her, pointing to the small wardrobe in the corner. “Dylan’s taking you home in the car, so you don’t have to worry about the rain or a cab. Take a hot bath when you get home ‘cause you feel like an icicle.” He rubs up and down her arms to create friction. “There’s a really good bottle of red in the fridge, so, you know, feel free to drink it and then give me a call.” He smirks and she smiles for the first time all day. “And maybe I can work you through some frustrations from 30,000 feet.”</p><p>Her grin grows smug and she wraps her arms around him again. “I love you,” she murmurs. “Thanks for making me feel better.”</p><p>He kisses the side of her head again. “That’s what I’m here for.” He gives her one more peck before detangling himself from her arms. “I gotta go.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I was serious about that wine.”</p><p>She hums. “And drunk dialing you?”</p><p>“It’s a long flight. I’ll be more than happy to walk you through some late night sexual scenarios.”</p><p>Donna puts her tongue in her cheek as he gives her a smug grin and turns around to head for the wardrobe. “Get out of here. They’ll leave without you.”</p><p>“Donna?” She turns again to look at him as he leans against her open door. “I’m sorry you had a bad day.”</p><p>She looks up at him, with his sweet smile, and thinks to herself that if five minutes with Josh can turn a day like today all the way around — she’ll be okay.</p><p>“Eh,” she shrugs and gives him a knowing smile. “It wasn’t so bad in the end.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute <i>idiot</i>!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated M (for language). Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re ridiculous, you know that? Like legitimately certifiable. This is <em>trespassing</em>.”</p><p>“Ouch! Goddamn fucking sonofa—“</p><p>“And a pottymouth!” Donna whisper-yells as he hurls himself against the gate. “This is Secret Service reinforced, Josh. The snipers are probably in the trees laughing at you.”</p><p>“I got it!” he exclaims as the latch finally gives. “And this isn’t trespassing, Donna. I technically have the key, it’s just not on my person.”</p><p>“That excuse won’t hold up in court.”</p><p>He just rolls his eyes. “The agent on the bridge saw us, it’s fine. Relax, Ms. Goody-two-shoes. It’s not like I’m breaking into the Situation Room.”</p><p>Donna huffs, but grabs his outreached hand as he pulls her through the gate door and lets it latch behind them. “Your handprint lets you into the Sit Room, Josh. That’s not breaking in. Throwing your shoulder to open a locked gate is breaking in.”</p><p>“Fine,” he concedes, “I broke in. Will you be quiet before the snipers <em>do</em> shoot us down?”</p><p>“Oh, my God. This is how I die, isn’t it?” she asks. “I’m gonna die with an idiot. I always knew you’d be the one to do me in and today is that day.”</p><p>“And you call <em>me</em> dramatic?” he asks incredulously. “A little trust, Donnatella. You’re not gonna die.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and lets him pull her further into the waning darkness. “I don’t know,” she whispers conspiratorially, “it’s getting dark out and you’re leading me into the woods. Isn’t this usually the part where we get sucked into the plot of a Stephen King book?”</p><p>Josh holds her hand tighter and looks back at her with a small grin on his face. “I’ll protect you.”</p><p>They continue walking for a while in comfortable silence, the dirt path they’re on like a balm to Donna’s quiet nerves. She’s only been to Camp David a few times and definitely never this far, but Josh seems to know (or at least act like he knows) where he’s going.</p><p>“Where are we going?” she asks out loud after another few minutes. “It’s getting dark.”</p><p>“It’s supposed to. That’s why I waited until after dinner. It’s right through these trees,” he says and he leads her into an open area that’s been clearly manicured. There’s a little garden to the left and a small pond with a dock jutting out into it. “Well?”</p><p>Donna takes it in; it’s almost summer, so it’s warm out and the cicadas are chirping in the trees as the sun makes its descent. She looks up and sees a blanket of stars trying to pop out and her eyebrows shoot up. “It’s beautiful. How’d you know it was here?”</p><p>Josh leads her to the dock and sits down with his legs stretched out and he pulls her down in front of him. “I didn’t know about it until this administration.” Donna leans against his chest as he wraps his arm around her. “They showed me full maps a few weeks ago and they gave me a key. I figured we could use some quiet.”</p><p>She nods. “It’s so peaceful. It reminds me of the lake my parents would take us to in the summer. We’d go camping and fishing for a weekend. My sister hated it, but I loved it.”</p><p>“Were you one of those gross kids who liked playing with worms?”</p><p>“They’re amazing little creatures!” she argues and he laughs as he pulls her closer.</p><p>“And I’m sure you have a whole laundry list of facts about the study of worms—“</p><p>“Helminthology.”</p><p>“— and how I should give funding money to them, but that can wait for another time.”</p><p>She smiles and grabs onto his arm to run her fingernails up and down his soft skin. “We should go camping.”</p><p>“We’re at <em>Camp</em> David,” he reminds her and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“This isn’t camping. There’s running water and a personal chef in the main kitchen. You need tents and little iron skillets and firewood.”</p><p>“You do know who you’re talking to, right?” She huffs and he kisses her temple. “This is as close to camping that we’re gonna get, babe.”</p><p>“A little dirt won’t hurt, Joshua.”</p><p>“No, but fire ants crawling into my underwear will.”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>She rests her head back against his shoulder and hooks her arm around his knee that’s brought up to his chest and they sit there for awhile. Both of them content to listen to the crickets and the occasional fish flopping in the water.</p><p>“This is nice,” he murmurs, tucking both his arms tight around her. “I like just sitting in silence with you.”</p><p>“Which is surprising,” she says, turning to face him. “Because you’re never quiet and you never sit still.”</p><p>“I am sometimes,” he argues.</p><p>“When you’re sleeping,” she says. “And even then you twitch like crazy.”</p><p>“Hey, I know how to be chill.”</p><p>“You really don’t.” She smiles at his indignant look and pulls his chin forward to kiss him before he can argue again. “But I still love you.”</p><p>“Just wait, Donna. I’m gonna blow your mind with how chill I can be when I finally retire.”</p><p>“That’ll be because you’re 90 with little to no joint function because you pace so much. They’ll wear out and I’ll have to push you around everywhere.”</p><p>He grins behind her and tucks his chin in her neck. “You’ll still be there when I’m 90?”</p><p>“I’ve made it this far, haven’t I? A couple more decades won’t kill me.”</p><p>Josh hums. “I want all the decades,” he murmurs. “I’ll live to be 120 just to get more and even in the afterlife, you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?” she asks quietly, a small smile on her lips as she leans back to look at him.</p><p>He’s been a lot better at actively taking care of himself without her needing to remind him. She thinks that maybe Leo played a big role in the change, which makes her sad, but if it means she gets to have him for another 80 years she isn’t going to discourage him. She gets that fluttery feeling in her stomach when she thinks about decades with Josh; maybe they’ll buy a house in the city or go somewhere else. Maybe they’ll get married on a beach somewhere. Maybe they’ll have a kid or two or none, she doesn’t know. But she wants those years regardless.</p><p>Josh nods. “I promise.”</p><p>“Good,” she whispers and leans in to kiss him again. “‘Cause one lifetime isn’t enough for me either.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"God you’re so fucking cute."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated M (for language). Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh is leaning against the kitchen island watching as Donna flits around the living room pulling odds ans ends out of the few smaller boxes still needing to be unpacked. He’s been trying to figure out what she’s doing for the past five minutes, but for the life of him, he still can’t tell. She grabs his small blue Democrat donkey from law school and places it on one shelf, only to think better of it and place it one shelf lower. She goes over to the couch where she’s laid out some other little knick knacks and decides which one to put up next.</p>
<p>She’s clearly organizing, but he can’t see her line of thought, so he continues to watch her as she snags a pressed and framed purple lilac from New Hampshire and place it to the right of the donkey. There’s a small Harvard flag that she places at the top of the shelf next to a big red W from Wisconsin and it isn’t until she puts a picture of them from Hawaii where she’s got a dark green bikini on above the donkey that it clicks.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so fucking cute.”</p>
<p>“What?” she asks, turning to look at him with confusion on her face.</p>
<p>He grins. ”You’re organizing that bookshelf into a rainbow, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>She stops and looks at him innocently. “Well, it was either this or chronological order, but this looks prettier, so…”</p>
<p>He chuckles to himself and walks over to her. “You’re adorable,” he murmurs and kisses her quickly. “A freak. But still adorable.”</p>
<p>She huffs. “This was a dusty eyesore when you were in charge of it. Now it’s nice and neat, so make fun all you want—“</p>
<p>“I’m not making fun of you,” he argues. “I just called you cute and adorable.”</p>
<p>“In a condescending way,” she grumbles and steps away from him to finish her task. “And you called me a freak.”</p>
<p>“Well. You are,” he shrugs. “I called you that from the beginning as soon as I saw your little… what did you call it? The spinny thing you had on your desk?”</p>
<p>“Organization Station.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Freak.”</p>
<p>She stares at him for a moment. “You know, your chances of getting laid tonight just shot way down,” she states primly and spins away from him again.</p>
<p>He smiles again as she places a more medium sized electoral map from a few weeks ago onto the middle shelf. He knows it’s bothering her that the red and blue filled states don’t match her color coordination, but she makes it work before placing a gold colored candle next to it. The last row is a small stack of books including Abbey Bartlet’s memoir, a Jewish bible that belonged to Josh’s father, and The Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing.</p>
<p>She places a silver longhorn statue next to the purple lilac frame and throws a Hawaiian leis around the horns before stepping back and looking at her handiwork. The only items remaining are various pictures — a polaroid of the two of them asleep on the bus with their heads together during the first Bartlet campaign. Another of them with CJ, Toby, and Sam at some black tie event he can’t remember, and a third one of just him and Leo on stage together only a few months ago at a rally. His heart lurches at that and he moves to wrap his arm around her waist as they look at the shelf.</p>
<p>Her final touch is to hang the Bartlet for America badge he’d given her so long ago on one of the corners, and he kisses her temple. It’s a bookshelf of them and his smile grows at the thought of getting to add more to it as the years go by.</p>
<p>“It is pretty,” he says and pulls out the dimples. “Like you.”</p>
<p>She purses her lips at his cheeky smile and nudges him in the side with her elbow, but keeps leaning into his hold. “We’ve had a little life already, haven’t we?” she asks, looking over everything.</p>
<p>That familiar wave of affection for her washes over him and makes his heart grow about four sizes. He never thought about it that way before, but she’s right. He always thought they wasted so much time, but he looks at this collection and all he can see is the story of them falling in love. He wouldn’t change that for anything.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he whispers and squeezes her shoulder. “We have.”</p>
<p>She turns to him. “You wanna make dinner? I think I want tacos.”</p>
<p>His stomach flips at the simple domesticity. They only moved her in officially a couple days ago and he never wants to get used to the feeling he gets when he realizes that this is actually his life now. <em>Their</em> life.</p>
<p>Donna doesnt wait for him to answer, just steps away and goes to the kitchen to start pulling out random cookware and it makes him smile that she already knows where everything is because they’ve done this a thousand times before. Only this time he can come up behind her and grab her hips to press a kiss to her neck as she flicks on a burner.</p>
<p>“You want steak or hamburger?” he asks, still pressed up against her.</p>
<p>“You pick. They’re both already thawed.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he says, but he doesn’t move.</p>
<p>“Josh.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>She laughs. “You need to let go of me in order to access the fridge.”</p>
<p>Josh kisses her neck and shoulder again before finally moving away from her to grab the supplies for dinner and they work in tandem together; Donna in charge of the meat and Josh chopping up vegetables.</p>
<p>“What time are you going in tomorrow?” she asks as she stirs the taco seasoning into the hamburger.</p>
<p>“Early. He’s got more UN reps to call.”</p>
<p>“That’ll take a few hours.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He throws the lettuce and tomatoes into separate bowls and wipes his hands on the towel on his shoulder. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to the house in the morning and then schools. She’s still set on public education.”</p>
<p>“Secret Service won’t like that.”</p>
<p>Donna shrugs and drops the spatula into the pan. “I think parents of the other kids will. That’ll be the safest public school in America.”</p>
<p>They bring everything to the table and sit down. Donna helps herself immediately, but Josh just watches her, a small smile on his face. He braces a hand on her thigh so he can lean over and kiss her cheek before grabbing his own tortilla. She gives him an amused look and he shrugs.</p>
<p>“I told you; you’re cute. I can’t help it.”</p>
<p>“But I haven’t been doing anything cute.”</p>
<p>“You can be doing absolutely nothing and still be cute,” he assures. “It’s a special gift you have.” She grins at him and he looks up at her. “You’re doing it right now.”</p>
<p>“Come here,” she says and gives his own cheek a kiss, making his dimples peek through. “You’re pretty cute, too. When you’re not being a pain in my ass.”</p>
<p>“Cute enough to have my sex privileges reinstated for later?”</p>
<p>“I think doing the dishes will serve well enough for punishment about the name calling.”</p>
<p>“Done,” he answers instantly and she shakes her head at him before taking a bite. He keeps looking at her, though. “I’m really glad you’re here.”</p>
<p>She glances up at him smiles softly. “Me too,” she murmurs. “Now eat. Your dreamy little lovestruck face is distracting me and I’m starving.”</p>
<p>He bites his lip to stave off the quip on his tongue and only nods. “Yes, ma’am,” he says and goes back to eating.</p>
<p>He’ll admire her some more later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I feel sick…so anxious and sick and like my heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh paces his 14th lap around the small corridor, his hands lodged in his tux pants and a bow tie still hanging loose around his neck. He sees Sam walk around the corner.</p><p>“How much longer?”</p><p>Sam checks his watch. “About 27 minutes.” Josh huffs and makes for a 15th lap. “How ya feelin’?”</p><p>“Whoever made this stupid rule that we’re not allowed to see each other all day is an idiot. I just want that on the record.”</p><p>“Noted.”</p><p>“Have you seen her?”</p><p>Sam grins. “I have. She’s gonna knock the wind right out of you, buddy.”</p><p>Josh groans. “Don’t tell me that! Not when I still have 27—“</p><p>“–26.”</p><p>“— minutes left. I’m going crazy, Sam. I feel like I’m vibrating at this point. This is worse than election day.”</p><p>Sam chuckles. “You better do up your tie. We can go in.”</p><p>Josh freezes and grabs the loose scraps of cloth. “But Donna always does it for me.”</p><p>“Well, you can make that your first act as a married man – having tied your own bow tie for once.”</p><p>“No,” Josh frowns. “I mean– can you call CJ?”</p><p>“Josh, Donna can’t tie your bow tie. It’s against the rules.” He shudders. “And I refuse to break - even accidentally!” he exclaims. “I refuse to break them again.”</p><p>“Just call her, will you? I don’t care if you have to blind fold me. Donna does my bow ties, so figure it out.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Josh?” Donna calls as she walks slowly to the end of the corridor.</p><p>“I’m right here.”</p><p>“You can’t see anything, right?”</p><p>“No, Sam found a bandana. Can you see?”</p><p>“Well, that’s the problem – how am I supposed to do your bow tie blind folded? I’m good, but I’m not that good.”</p><p>He deflates and reaches around the corner of the wall, searching for her. He finally feels her hand and he instantly feels better. “I guess Sam can do it, I just–“</p><p>“No,” she interrupts. “I mean– I’ve seen you in a tux a million times, it’s nothing new, so I was thinking—“</p><p>“You wanna break the rules?” he asks, grinning widely and he squeezes her hand.</p><p>“If you’re okay with it.”</p><p>He nods fervently. “I’m very okay with it.”</p><p>“You’re sure you can’t see anything? And don’t lie to me, Josh. You can’t look at me for another 20 minutes. It’s bad luck.”</p><p>“Donna, I swear. I can’t see anything. My eyes are closed. I don’t wanna ruin the surprise either.”</p><p>She hesitates for a second before coming around the corner to stand in front of him. He reaches for her hips, but she stops him. “Hands to yourself, Lyman.”He grumbles, but keeps his hands by his sides as she starts on his bow tie. “Josh?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re practically vibrating, honey. Are you okay?”</p><p>He smiles a little at her using the same metaphor that he did, but it’s short lived. “I feel… anxious,” he says quietly. “Like my heart is trying to beat out of my chest.”</p><p>“Nerves?”</p><p>He takes a deep breath as she tilts his chin up. “Kind of,” he whispers. “What about you?”</p><p>“Me too.” He smiles again and she straightens the knot before putting her hands on his shoulders. “But a good nervous.”</p><p>“Yeah.” He tries to slow down his breathing. “How’s it look?”</p><p>“Very handsome,” she says and she brushes over his cheek. “I’ll see you soon?”</p><p>He grins and the anxious energy starts to burn off into excitement now that he’s near her. It’s like she has a bubble surrounding her and as soon as he’s close enough, all his troubles melt away. “How much longer?” he asks, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.</p><p>“You should probably head in. We’ve only got about 15 more minutes.”</p><p>He nods, his eyes still closed under the bandana. “‘Kay. Am I allowed to kiss you?”</p><p>She snorts and leans forward, her hand still on his cheek, and she kisses him sweetly. “The next time I do that, you’ll be my husband.”</p><p>“Can’t we just do it now?” he whines and she laughs as she wipes away some lipstick still lingering on his mouth.</p><p>“You were just nervous about it 2 minutes ago.”</p><p>“You just called me your husband,” he says, his hands gesturing a little wildly since he can’t touch her yet. “I’m ready to make that official <em>immediately</em>.”</p><p>“Go back to Sam. He’ll put you in place,” she says softly, running her hand down his arm to hold his hand. “I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>Josh squeezes her fingers. “He said you’re gonna knock the wind out of me.”</p><p>She hums. “I think you’ll like what you see,” she murmurs and he bounces again in anticipation.</p><p>“Okay, you gotta get out of here before I say screw the rules and take this bandana off.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m going,” she says and turns to go back around the corner, but Josh stops her.</p><p>“Donna?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He smiles. “Thanks for the…” he tugs lightly on the bow tie. “It didn’t feel right having anyone else do it.”</p><p>Donna leans forward and presses a feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ll officially be your bow tie chief executive advisor in,” she pulls his arm up to look at his watch, “12 minutes.”</p><p>“Good,” he murmurs and he knows his smile is goofy, but he doesn’t care. “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>She squeezes his hand once more before disappearing around the corner again and Josh takes off the bandana before jogging back down the hallway to meet Sam.</p><p>“You ready?” Sam asks, opening the doors into the room for Josh to step up to the altar.</p><p>Josh still can’t get the stupid smile off his face as he walks past Sam. “Absolutely,” he says and takes his place as he waits impatiently for Donna to make her grand entrance.</p><p>The next ten minutes can’t go fast enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you flirting with me?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh saunters down the hall and into the east wing with a spring in his step, knowing Donna’s right around the corner. “How ya doin’?” he asks, leaning against the door jamb of her office.</p><p></p><div class="column right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="content">
    <p>She turns around and smiles. “Hi. Where have you been all day? I wanted to thank you for the roses,” she says and he looks at the big bouquet on her table. “They’re beautiful.”</p>
    <p>“I’m glad you like them,” he answers and slowly makes his way into her office. “You look pretty.”</p>
    <p>Donna gives him a look. “Thank you.”</p>
    <p>“I like the dress,” he murmurs and thumbs at the soft material as he stands next to her. “And you smell really good.”</p>
    <p>She shoots him another questioning look when he gives her the dimples and kisses her on the cheek. “Are you flirting with me?”</p>
    <p>His dimples deepen. “Yes.”</p>
    <p>“Why?”</p>
    <p>“‘Cause I have a major crush on you,” he answers, squeezing her hip. “I mean, seriously, you got a boyfriend or what?”</p>
    <p>“Oh, my God,” she groans and jokingly pushes at his arm. “You are so lame.”</p>
    <p>Josh laughs and leans back to grab something out of his suit pocket. He produces a thin black box and it piques Donna’s interest immediately.</p>
    <p>“Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p>
    <p>Her eyes grow soft and she smiles at him as she takes the box from his hand. “I thought we were doing presents after dinner?”</p>
    <p>“This is just a warm-up. You still get an after dinner present, too.”</p>
    <p>“Josh,” she scolds. “You already gave me flowers this morning. You don’t have to—“</p>
    <p>“I already did so just open it.”</p>
    <p>She gives him another look before popping the lid open on the box. A beautiful heart-shaped locket greets her and she smiles wider when she opens it to see a tiny picture of the two of them in Hawaii a few months ago on one side. She brings it closer to read the engraving on the other and her eyes well up when she sees ‘est. 1998’ in elegant cursive.</p>
    <p>“Do you like it?” he asks quietly and she looks up at him with watery eyes.</p>
    <p>“It’s perfect,” she says and brushes his cheek with her hand. “Thank you.”</p>
    <p>She pulls him into a kiss before looking at the locket again and when she closes it, she notices a small ‘J + D’ in one of the curves of the heart and her smile grows.</p>
    <p>“Not too lame?” he asks, grabbing it from her to thread it around her neck.</p>
    <p>“Just lame enough,” she assures him and presses the pads of her fingers against it as it rests on her chest. “I love it.”</p>
    <p>He tips her chin to kiss her again. “I promised you hearts and flowers,” he murmurs.</p>
    <p>“Yes you did,” she says and kisses him one more time. “You did good, honey.”</p>
    <p>He preens at that and sits on her desk as she rustles through some files. “What are you doing now? Let’s get out of here.”</p>
    <p>“I have a meeting with Annabeth and the deputies about the trip next week.”</p>
    <p>“Can you skip it?”</p>
    <p>She smirks. “Considering I’m the boss, no.”</p>
    <p>“Come on,” he whines. “It’s our first Valentine’s Day.”</p>
    <p>“And you’ve made it very memorable so far.” She reaches up to hold the locket again. “But I can’t leave yet. I’ll see you in a couple hours and we’ll go to dinner,” she says and steps in front of him. “I have a little surprise of my own waiting for you at home.”</p>
    <p>He hums when she tugs on his tie. “What kind of surprise?”</p>
    <p>“It’s a very festive red color,” she teases and smiles wider when he pulls her closer. “Very lacy. <em>Very</em> classy with just a hint of slutty.”</p>
    <p>Josh bites his lip and clasps his hands behind her back. “You know how much I like you in red,” he whispers, glancing down at the red dress she’s wearing. “It makes me a little crazy.”</p>
    <p>“That’s why I chose it over the pink. I want you to go a little crazy.”</p>
    <p>“And you really can’t skip your meeting?” he asks again, sneaking his hand down to squeeze her ass.</p>
    <p>“No can do, Romeo,” she states and pecks him once more on the lips before stepping out of his hold. “I’ll meet you in your office in a few hours.”</p>
    <p>Josh grumbles, but follows her out with a hand on the small of her back. “Fine. I guess I can go to my meeting with Lou now.”</p>
    <p>“That’s the spirit,” Donna quips and smiles when he opens the door to the room she’s having her meeting in. </p>
    <p>“Love you,” he whispers and she glances around to see if anyone’s watching before kissing him quickly once more.</p>
    <p>“Love you,” she whispers back and gives him a knowing look as she holds onto the locket.</p>
    <p>He has to stop himself from saying screw it and kissing her again, so he settles for a squeeze to her fingers. “Go on,” he says, nodding his head toward the room. “Go be bossy so we can get out of here.”</p>
    <p>Donna bites her cheek. “And I can boss you around at home?” she asks innocently, grinning when he groans.</p>
    <p>“<em>Donna</em>.”</p>
    <p>She leans into him so she can whisper in his ear. “I bought a little leather to go with the lace.” She wraps her fingers around his wrist, mimicking restraints, and he slams his eyes shut. “If you’re a good boy, that is.”</p>
    <p>She giggles when he keeps his eyes closed and he feels her squeeze his wrist once before the door closes in front of him. It takes him a minute to regain composure and he peeks inside the room, watching her as she tells people what to do, and he shivers in anticipation before heading back to his office.</p>
    <p>Maybe dinner should be takeout instead.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm going to marry you some day."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna looks out on their balcony as the sun starts to set, making the ocean shimmer, and sighs happily as the sky turns pink and orange. They’ve been here for a few days and it’s been incredible; the beach, the scenery, the food, and the easiness of it all. It’s been perfect and she keeps having to pinch herself to see if she’s dreaming. She’s really in paradise.</p><p>And Josh is with her.</p><p>She feels him come up behind her and cage her into his arms as he braces himself against the ledge. “You ready to go to dinner?” he asks, resting his chin on her shoulder as he marvels at the view.</p><p>“In a minute,” she replies, leaning back against him. “It’s so beautiful here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he murmurs, turning to look at her. “It’s pretty hard to look away from.”</p><p>She smirks, but keeps her gaze on the water in front of her as he moves to wrap his arms fully around her. She brings her hand back to his cheek when he kisses her jaw and she rubs his skin softly.</p><p>“You’re just a sappy romantic, aren’t you?” she asks quietly and he grins. “If only Washington knew.”</p><p>“It’d ruin my street cred.”</p><p>She snorts. “Well, we can’t have that.” She turns her head to the side to look at him. “Your secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>Josh brings his forehead to hers. “I hope so,” he says quietly. “You know too many at this point. You could blackmail me for the rest of time.”</p><p>She laughs in earnest at that and holds onto his arms still around her. “They’re all safe. I promise.” She’s silent for a second and reconsiders. “Well, except to Sam. I have to laugh with someone about Arbor Day 2003.”</p><p>He groans. “There’s still time for me to fire him.”</p><p>“You can’t fire him. You need him.”</p><p>Josh sighs and looks out again across the sand and ocean below them and she thinks to herself that she needs to send Sam a card or something. They wouldn’t be here without him.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agrees. “I need you, too.”</p><p>Donna finally turns away from the view and faces him, her hands grabbing onto his elbows to scratch into his floral shirtsleeves as she looks him over. She’s never seen him so open and happy. She’s gotten to feel joy with him and celebration, but this is something different. Something softer that she only dreamt about, and it’s addicting. She wants this all the time.</p><p>“You’ve always needed me,” she says, going for banter, their usual love language. “How do you think you got this far?” </p><p>Something in his face changes as he gazes at her. He’s got his serious face on, but it’s not what she’s used to. There’s no threat, just quiet resolution. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have lasted this long without you,” he admits. “And I know we agreed to wait to talk about the heavy stuff, but I just— I need you to know that I’m in this. Any reservations I may have had were left back in DC, Donna. I fully intend to make this the last relationship I ever have.”</p><p>Her heart starts beating rapidly under her ribs. “Are you planning on murdering me?” she jokes and he grins at her.</p><p>“I plan on marrying you.”</p><p>She’s glad he’s holding onto her waist because she’s pretty sure she would’ve fallen over swooning if he wasn’t and she knows her eyes are about the size of saucers and her mouth is open, but she can’t help it. This is the last conversation she expected to have with him, especially only 3 days into their actual navigating of a real relationship, and he’s left her dumbstruck.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>He nods and moves her hair behind her shoulder. “If that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“It’s okay with me,” she says faintly and she mirrors his smile automatically as he leans in and kisses her softly. </p><p>“Good,” he murmurs and kisses her again before stepping away from her and back into their suite. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”</p><p>Donna keeps leaning against the balcony, her head absolutely spinning, with a goofy smile on her face and she amends her earlier thought as she walks over to grab his outstretched hand; she owes Sam <em>much</em> more than some worthless card. </p><p>Maybe the name of her first born will do. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You look like you need a hug.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set during the Bartlet administration.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh rounds into his office, thoroughly exhausted from being beat up on the Hill all day. He’s about to call for Donna to see what evening torture awaits him when she appears as if by magic, walking through his door with a pile of papers in her hands.</p><p>“How do you do that?”</p><p>“Do what?” she asks absentmindedly, walking around to his desk to flick through some folders before finding the one she needs.</p><p>“Nothing,” he mutters, his mood sour. “Where am I supposed to be right now?”</p><p>She frowns and doesn’t answer him, just drops the files on his desk and walks up to him. His eyebrows raise comically when she gently wraps her arms around his shoulders, and he freezes.</p><p>“Uh… Donna?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she says, still hugging him.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“You look like you need a hug,” she says simply and Josh blinks before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her back.</p><p>He drops his forehead onto her shoulder as she rubs his back and he feels some of the tension seep out of him. He breathes deep and thinks to himself that she smells really good and that this is really nice. How does she always know what he needs before he does?</p><p>She squeezes him once more and pulls away so she can look at him. “Better?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually,” he says, amazement lacing his voice. “Thanks.”</p><p>She smiles at him and tightens his tie before dropping her hands completely. “You’re with Leo in 2 minutes.”</p><p>He nods, a small smile on his face as he watches her restart her task with the folders. She plasters one to his chest and he takes it from her as she pushes him out the door.</p><p>“I’ll reschedule your dinner with Taylor.” He nods and looks over the file she gave him as they walk toward Leo’s office. “CJ asked to see you for a minute before her last briefing, but after that you’re done for the night.”</p><p>“I gotta type up those memos from earlier.”</p><p>“I have your notes,” she says. “I’ll do it. You can read them in the morning.”</p><p>They step into Margaret’s office. “You sure?”</p><p>“Come find me after you see CJ,” she orders. “Then you can go home.”</p><p>He stares at her, his eyes going soft without him meaning to. “You’re a goddess among women, Donnatella.”</p><p>She smirks before leaving him. “Don’t ever forget it!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Have you been taking care of yourself?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh loves his girlfriend. She’s brilliant and funny and so beautiful it makes his teeth hurt, but she’s determined to monitor his sugar and caffeine intake and it’s driving him crazy.</p>
<p>They’re just out of the first hundred days in the new Santos administration and they haven’t had many arguments as Chiefs of Staff. Just small ones over language in a bill that go away by lunchtime or typical couple fights like when Donna tells him not to lose track of time reading briefing memos and the next thing he knows it’s past 1am and he has to sneak home and face her stern voice.</p>
<p>“I just want you to take care of yourself,” she’ll whisper as he crawls into bed beside her. “This job added about 100 times more stress than the campaign and you can’t go as hard as you used to, Josh. I want you around.”</p>
<p>“You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon,” he’ll promise as he kisses her forehead. “Go to sleep. We’ll go to breakfast in the morning and you can force me to eat fruit and low fat yogurt.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t mind appeasing her - he’s whipped and he owns it and he loves her and knows she means well when she still tries to handle him, but sometimes he goes to the crazy place and convinces himself she’s had him tailed since the first Bartlet administration. His paranoia got so bad one day that he reached out to the FBI to confirm and all he got back was an ominous “that’s classified”, which didn’t help at all.</p>
<p>He sits down now with his smuggled third cup of coffee for the morning and doesn’t even get the chance to take a sip when his assistant knocks on his door. “Donna’s on line one.”</p>
<p>He smiles instantly and grabs his phone. “Good morning to you, Donnatella,” he smirks, stealthily sipping his coffee.</p>
<p>“What cup of coffee are you on?”</p>
<p>Josh’s hand freezes and his eyes widen. “Okay,” he says. “How do you <em>do</em> that?”</p>
<p>“Josh, you heard what your doctor said last week. Less caffeine, more herbal tea.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious,” he says, ignoring her concerns. “Do you have my office bugged? Are there ninjas following me? What is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ve told you, honey. I’m tuned to you.”</p>
<p>“It still doesn’t stop being terrifying.”</p>
<p>Donna laughs. “My assistant was behind you down in the Mess. I haven’t had you tailed, Josh. You have the upper hand with the FBI and Navy Seals.”</p>
<p>He scoffs. “I doubt it.”</p>
<p>“I just worry about you,” Donna murmurs and he softens.</p>
<p>“I know. You’re right.”</p>
<p>“It tends to happen.”</p>
<p>Josh pushes the coffee cup away with a longing glance. “I’ll switch to decaf the rest of the day.”</p>
<p>“There are plenty of healthier options to help wake you up.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“You could use that cardio machine that’s collecting dust by the front door.”</p>
<p>“That’s likely,” he mutters.</p>
<p>“You could eat a good breakfast instead of a donut and Red Bull or go on a walk outside and get some vitamin D. Some form of exercise will definitely help get endorphins to that big brain of yours.”</p>
<p>Josh smiles slowly. “Endorphins, huh?”</p>
<p>“I could help on that front, too,” she says, her voice low, and Josh hums.</p>
<p>“See, now you’re speakin’ my language.”</p>
<p>Donna chuckles in his ear and his smile grows. “Only if you come home at a decent hour the night before. A little reward system.”</p>
<p>“Deal,” he says instantly.</p>
<p>They’ve been like ships passing in the night for a few weeks now and alone time has been hard to come by. It’s been a mixture of military issues and the First Lady having trips on the west coast, leaving Josh completely alone for nights at a time. He misses her and any reason he can find to get home to her is good enough for him.</p>
<p>“Good,” she replies. “‘Cause I bought a little something and I’ve been waiting to give it to you.”</p>
<p>“Is it a sexy something?” he asks and his groin twitches. It’s been awhile on all fronts.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” she says coyly and Josh groans.</p>
<p>“I’ll be done by seven. No– <em>six</em>.”</p>
<p>She laughs again. “Have your assistant call my office for lunch today, though. I have a light afternoon and I miss you.”</p>
<p>“I miss you, too,” he says and his stomach flips at excitement of having a date night with her. “It might have to be a work lunch so I can get out of here early.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>He smiles, fully recharged even without the caffeine. “I gotta go. I’ll see ya later.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Josh.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“No more coffee today.”</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>mom</em>,” he says jokingly and rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“I saw that eye roll.”</p>
<p>Josh looks around his office again. “Okay, <em>seriously</em>…” he says quietly before cupping his mouth over the phone and whispering, “are you a witch?”</p>
<p>“You’ll never know,” she teases in his ear. “Bye.”</p>
<p>She hangs up and Josh just stares, blinking for a second before whispering to the empty room. “If you can hear me… bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Take my jacket."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set during a campaign trail.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna draws her cardigan closer to her body as another gust of wind sends goosebumps across her skin. She bounces a little on the balls of her feet to create circulation, but she’s still losing feeling in her toes from the cold.</p><p>“Where the hell is your coat?” Josh asks as he rounds to the press pool off stage and sees her shivering. “It’s barely 30 degrees outside.”</p><p>“I f-forgot it in the motorcade,” she says. “And they won’t let me back inside the car until the President is done speaking.”</p><p>“You’re gonna freeze.”</p><p>She plasters a determined look on her face. “I grew up in Madison, Josh. This is n-nothing.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” he says dubiously. “I’ll believe you when you can say a full sentence without stammering.”</p><p>“I c-could do that, but I can’t feel my to-tongue.”</p><p>He shakes his head with an amused expression on his face and takes his overcoat off. “Take mine,” he says. “My suit jacket and northeastern blood will keep me alive in this weather.”</p><p>“Madison is farther north than Westport,” she points out while happily sliding her arms through the sleeves on his coat. She shivers again as the residual warmth from him seeps into her body.</p><p>“No it isn’t.”</p><p>“<em>Chicago</em> is farther north.”</p><p>“Whatever. The point is that you’re weak and I’m strong.”</p><p>“Your baiting has no effect on me,” she says, happily swaying a little as her fingers start to prickle with blood flow. “I’ll gladly accept defeat at the price of not developing hypothermia.”</p><p>He grins despite himself. “I gotta go meet Sam, will you—“</p><p>“I’ll come find you when CJ calls me back about the thing. It should be soon.”</p><p>“But don’t wait too long. I’m workin’ on a deadline here.”</p><p>“Josh, I’m the one who makes your schedule. I <em>told</em> you about the deadline.”</p><p>“Right,” he says, mostly to himself, and Donna watches as he walks quickly toward the opposite side of the venue they’re at to find Sam.</p><p>She smiles when he bounces up and down with his hands deep in his pockets, and for a moment she considers giving his coat back to him. With her luck, he’ll get sick and give her hell for a week, but she sucks in a deep breath and the smell of him washes over her, so she pulls the coat tighter around her shoulders, wanting to stay this cozy for as long as possible.</p><p>Plus, from the way he’s jumping up and down and cupping his mouth with his hands has her already forming plans on how best to make fun of him and his northeastern blood. Her phone rings and takes her out of her thoughts on how best to mock Josh. She gets one more glance at him before turning away and sliding the sleeves up so she can answer her phone.</p><p>He’ll be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Cuddle me."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Donna wanders down the mostly empty halls of the west wing. She and Helen had just landed from a quick trip to Houston and it’s just about 10pm, so the majority of the White House has gone home for the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except Josh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had frowned when she got to their car and he was nowhere to be found. The agent told her that Josh had some things to wrap up and he’ll meet her at home, but she wasn’t going to let that fly, and instead redirected the driver to the office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She slides around the corner from the communications bullpen and peeks her head into Josh’s office and frowns again when he’s not at his desk. She leans further in and sees his assistant is gone. She thinks maybe he went home already and is about to turn around when she hears something hit the ground with a <em>thud</em> from inside his office, so she walks in completely and instantly grins when she sees Josh fast asleep on his couch. A thick law book had fallen to the floor; having slid off the small mountain of briefing memos tipping precariously on his chest. She makes quick work of ridding random office supplies from him and lays it all in a neat stack on his desk before sitting on the couch by his hip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Josh,” she murmurs and moves her fingers through his hair. “Wake up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm.” She smiles wider at his grunt, but lets him wake up slowly. His eyes finally open after a moment. “Hi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi. Let’s go home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In a minute,” he says and pulls on her arm so she’ll lay down. “Cuddle me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Josh,” she protests weakly, but doesn’t put up much of a fight as he brings her to lay in front and mostly on top of him. He kisses the crown of her head and settles in, his fingers trailing up and down her arm and she toes her heels off and tangles their legs together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How was Texas?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Hot</em>. I thought I was gonna melt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grins sleepily. “What are you doin’ back here anyway? I told Anna to take you home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’d have slept here if I didn’t come.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No I wouldn’t have.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She leans back to look at him. “Yes you would,” she murmurs and brings a hand to his cheek to pull him down for a soft kiss. “I know you by heart, Josh.” He hums and kisses her again before wrapping both arms tightly around her and getting comfortable. “We’re not sleeping here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re not,” he agrees. “Just five more minutes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She plays with one of his belt loops as he breathes steadily. His heart like a metronome in her ear until her own has synced up to his rhythm. She nestles in his embrace, sighing happily when the smell of his aftershave wafts over her. After a moment, Josh reaches for her knee and hitches it higher on his torso like he always does when he’s about to fall asleep, and she props herself up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Josh, we are <em>not</em> sleeping here.” He only smiles and tightens his grip so she can’t escape. “Come on, let’s go home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But my five minutes aren’t up yet,” he whines when she sits all the way up. “This is our special time together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We share an apartment, remember? Our special time isn’t limited to the office anymore,” she says and slips her shoes back on as he sits up behind her. She stands and turns to look at him. “You’re cute when you’re tired, though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grins and rubs at his eyes sleepily and Donna swears her heart becomes a massive balloon in her chest, expanding with affection for him. He groans dramatically when she helps him stand and he wraps his arm around her waist as they make their way out of his office. She’s silently pleased when he doesn’t pick up his backpack that’s sitting by the door which means he doesn’t plan on doing any work tonight or tomorrow morning. She bites her lip and makes a mental note to set the alarm for a little earlier tomorrow. She wants some special morning time since he’s practically dead on his feet right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, I forgot my bookbag,” he says and she tugs on his shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should know I’ve already planned morning sex in my head,” she warns. “That goes away if you bring work home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Josh smirks and hesitates only for a moment before continuing their trek to the car. “You already planned it out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re too tired tonight,” she says and pushes him lightly up against the side of their town car, crowding his space. “I’ll wake you up in the morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could summon the energy,” he argues and she smiles before kissing him and opening the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what a wonderful thirty seconds it would be,” she teases as she slides into the car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” he says, miffed at her insinuation. “Give me the benefit of the doubt. Never has it ever only lasted thirty seconds.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right,” she says and pulls his hand into her lap as the driver takes off. “I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighs and closes his eyes as he rests his head against the seat back. “I am pretty tired, though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a busy man,” she says, rubbing her thumb over his wrist. “All that power takes up a lot of energy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mouth quirks up. “See, now you’re just tryin’ to seduce me,” he muses and lifts the back of her hand to his mouth. He kisses her skin once and rests their clasped hands on his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aren’t I always?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hums and it reverberates under her hand. He doesn’t say anything more, though, just keeps his eyes closed until their driver pulls up to their building. She squeezes his hand and follows him out of the car, their hands still laced together, and they make it up the stairs. She says goodnight to the agents and leads him to their bedroom. They split off - her going into the bathroom, him to their closet - and get ready for bed. He sidles up behind her in the bathroom after a minute, clad in his boxers, while she’s finishing brushing her teeth and grabs her waist to scoot her over a little so he can reach the toothpaste. She bumps her hip with his and they share a little smile through the mirror before she spits and goes to change into her pajamas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes, she still can’t wrap her head around the fact that this is her life. That she gets to come home with Josh and brush their teeth together and go to bed together and wake up together to do it all over again. They’ve both been through so much, independently and with each other, and it’s an incredible feeling to know that they made it out the other side. United and stronger than they’ve ever been. Being with him has made her more secure and sharper and she feels like she can touch the stars because even if she falls, he’ll be there to catch her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hurries with shedding her clothes when she hears him come into the bedroom, pulling an old Wisconsin shirt over her head, and grins when she sees him already tucked in bed. He opens the duvet for her and she turns off the table lamp before sliding in next to him. He shifts her where he wants her and pulls her knee up on his stomach again, scratching over her thigh lightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What day is it tomorrow?” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Friday.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm. Date night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiles and slides her hand over his stomach. “I was thinking we’d stay in tomorrow,” she murmurs. “I don’t feel like sharing you with the masses.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wholeheartedly accept.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donna slides her hand up to his cheek to pull him down and kiss him softly. “Love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kisses her again, bringing his free hand into her hair. “To the moon and back, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sighs against him and snuggles into his neck as they both get comfortable, completely content in his hold. She’s just about to fall asleep when he whispers her name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you really gonna wake me up in the morning?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smirks. “Do you have a preference for your wake-up call, sir?” she asks, and his chest rumbles beneath her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, but I wouldn’t mind that whole ‘sir’ thing becoming a normal occurrence in the bedroom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Donna chuckles and pats his chest. “Go to sleep, Josh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Kay,” he breathes and his hold around her loosens slightly as he grows drowsier. “Love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiles again and tucks right into his neck, kissing the skin softly before whispering “to the moon and back, baby” and falling asleep right behind him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: clingy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Josh, will you bring me those clothes that are folded on top of the dryer?” Donna calls from their bedroom as she continues packing her suitcase. She rolls up her socks and stuffs them neatly down the sides by her t-shirts. “Josh?” He finally walks into the bedroom empty handed and she frowns. “Where are the clothes?”</p><p>“I changed my mind,” he says. “I don’t think you should go.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and goes to get the clothes herself. “Here we go.”</p><p>“It’s two weeks, Donna! It’s too long!”</p><p>“Josh, we’ve talked about this. One of us has to go and it can’t be you, so it has to be me.”</p><p>“Why can’t I send Sam?”</p><p>“Because he’s overseeing the budget that votes in three weeks and will be living on the Hill until then,” she says patiently, stuffing trousers and some blouses into the suitcase. </p><p>“What about Lou?”</p><p>“Lou is going.”</p><p>“Exactly, so why do you have to? This trip is 85% PR. That’s Lou’s job.”</p><p>“Yes, for the President.” She goes into the bathroom for her travel bag and replenishes the makeup wipes and q-tips. “But Annabeth has to stay here and the First Lady needs a staff too.”</p><p>“Why can’t you just send some deputies?”</p><p>“Because the kids are going and this is their first big trip as a couple and Helen’s already freaking out. She asked me to come, Josh, and the President told me he’ll feel better if I’m there since you can’t be. I’m going.”</p><p>He groans loudly as he flops onto his back on the bed. “Why can’t I go again?”</p><p>Donna grins and zips her suitcase before setting it on the floor by the door and climbing onto the bed to prop her elbows on his chest. “Because you’re a powerful man,” she murmurs. “And DC needs you more than the European Union.”</p><p>“Don’t you need me, too?”</p><p>“Yes I do and it’s going to be a very long 14 days without you, but we have to do it.”</p><p>He grumbles and brings his hand to rest on her back. “Easy for you to say. You get to traipse around Europe and have a working vacation. I have to stay here and deal with whatever the hell’s going on in South America.”</p><p>Donna grins and kisses the corner of his mouth as he pouts. “Poor baby.”</p><p>“You mock, but I’m genuinely distraught over this. We’ve never been apart this long. How am I gonna cope?”</p><p>Donna brings her hand up to his cheek and traces his nose as his fingers squeeze her shoulder. She feels for him, she really does. If it were reversed, she’d be pulling out the big guns and practically begging him to stay. Her two weeks are going to go a lot faster than his. </p><p>“Distance makes the heart grow fonder,” she says, her smile widening when he rolls his eyes. “I mean, imagine the welcome home sex we’re gonna have when I get back.” His eyebrows perk up at that. “Two weeks of stored up sexual frustration.” She walks her fingers up his chest. “And it’ll be Labor Day weekend. You’ll have a whole extra day to show me how much you missed me.”</p><p>He hums, but his sad demeanor doesn’t change. “You really have to go?” he asks quietly, dragging her all the way on top of him and holding her tight. </p><p>“You’re clingy,” she teases. “You know that?”</p><p>“Don’t care.”</p><p>Donna twists her arm under his to pull his shoulder so they’re on their sides, Josh’s grip only tightening and making her grin, but she schools her features at his still-hopeful face. “I really have to go.”</p><p>He drops his head and sighs heavily as he snuggles into her neck. She runs her fingers through his hair as she tries to soothe him. “I’ll call you every day. It’ll only be a 5 or 6 hour difference, I can give you a wake up call.”</p><p>“And a goodnight call.”</p><p>She nods and kisses his temple. “And a goodnight call.”</p><p>“And a lunch time call.”</p><p>Donna laughs and hugs him tight. “If Lou could hear you right now…”</p><p>“I’m addicted, Donna,” he mumbles as he moves to kiss up her neck. “You’re taking away my supply. What am I gonna do for that long?”</p><p>“It’s only two weeks, honey,” she soothes. “I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>“Two weeks in Europe is not the same as two weeks in the White House. It’s like you’ll be gone for a <em>year</em>.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>She rubs her hand up and down his back as he lays against her. In about half of her past dalliances with men, she’d be the one to break things off because he got too needy, but she loves when Josh is like this. He’s usually pretty composed and they do their own thing, but he gets like this every once in a while when one of them has a work trip or he’s sick. It’s so different than when he’d whine at her before when she worked for him. It was only cute sometimes, but him hanging onto her like a koala like he is now isn’t so bad. </p><p>“What time does the flight leave?”</p><p>“Wheels up at 0700.”</p><p>He rolls over on top of her and settles between her thighs. “So I have about 10 hours to convince you to stay.”</p><p>She grins and wraps her arms around his shoulders as he kisses her and she feels that warm glow spread throughout her stomach and chest. “I love you,” she murmurs. “And I’ll miss you like crazy, but don’t get your hopes up.”</p><p>“I’m gonna try anyway,” he says, his voice determined as he slips his fingers under her shirt.</p><p>She hums and slides her fingers into his hair before hitching a leg up on his waist. “Do your worst.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you're taking prompts, I'd love some J&amp;D hurt/comfort that's not life-threatening (i.e. Rosslyn or Gaza). A sprained ankle or a big bill got voted down or Donna's dad has to get a bypass... I'm feeling angsty vibez lately.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna walks down the hallway in a daze, barely blinking as she blindly makes her way into the west wing. Her ears are quietly ringing and she’s on autopilot as she steps into Josh’s assistant’s office.</p><p>“Is he in?”</p><p>“He’s in the Oval. You can wait in his office for him. Shouldn’t be too much longer.”</p><p>Donna gives a small smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Do you need anything?” his assistant asks when she gets a good look at Donna’s face. “Water or coffee or…?”</p><p>“No, I’m okay. I’m gonna wait for Josh.” She moves to open his door and can see him in the Oval, so she waves to his assistant before closing the door.</p><p>She sits down on his couch and stares at a piece of lint floating down in a sunbeam, so lost in her own world that she doesn’t hear him come in.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, stopping mid-step when he spots her. “What are you doing over here? I thought you had meetings.” Donna doesn’t really respond, still watching the piece of lint until it lands on the carpet, and she looks up at him. “Donna?”</p><p>“My, uh… the meeting was canceled,” she says and Josh sits down next to her. “And I can’t make the reservation tonight because I have to go to Madison.”</p><p>Josh knits his brows together. “Why are you going to Madison?”</p><p>She sniffs. “My dad’s in the hospital.”</p><p>“What?” he asks, running his palm up her thigh. “What happened?”</p><p>“My mom didn’t tell me much, but from what I gather — he and my brother were ice fishing and she said one second he was fine and the next he’d collapsed. My brother had to drag him out of the tent because he almost fell right into their fishing hole.”</p><p>“What have the doctors said?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she says helplessly. “No one is answering my calls and the quickest flight isn’t for another 3 hours.”</p><p>Josh stands and calls for his assistant. “Will you book two tickets to Madison and—“</p><p>“Josh, you’re busy. You can’t come with me.”</p><p>“<em>Two</em> tickets,” he stresses to his assistant. “And have one of the agents grab our quick bags from the house. They’re in the closet.”</p><p>Donna sniffs again. “I told you having constant pre-packed bags was a good idea,” she mumbles and he reaches behind him for her hand while still giving his assistant instructions.</p><p>“Two hotel rooms, preferably adjoining, but if they’re across the hall, tell Dylan I don’t wanna hear it. It’s not an official trip, we’re under the radar.” He turns back to Donna and sits down again. “Go get your things from your office and come back here. I’ll let the president know and we’ll go to the airport.”</p><p>“Josh, you really don’t have to come,” she argues, albeit faintly. “I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“I’m going with you. End of discussion,” he says and she smiles. “Now go get your stuff. I’m hoping my name can get us on a quicker flight out.”</p><p>He moves to stand again, but Donna grabs onto his arm. “Josh.”</p><p>He looks at her and when he sees the scared look in her eyes, he pulls her to him gently, wrapping her up snugly and kissing her temple. “He’s gonna be fine,” he murmurs and brushes her hair back. “Your dad is one of the toughest guys I know. He’ll be okay.”</p><p>She sniffs again and hugs him tight as she rests against him. “How do you know?”</p><p>“Because I know his daughter,” he says quietly. “And I know how strong she is and she told me once that she gets her stubbornness from her dad, so I’ve got good odds.”</p><p>“You remember that?”</p><p>He grins and leans back to look at her. Her eyes are wet, but she doesn’t have that terrified look anymore, so he calls it progress. “That was the first time you ever revolted against me,” he teases. “I think it was probably, what? Day four? And you already weren’t putting up with any of my bullshit and I called you a pain in the ass and all you did was <em>shrug</em> at me and say ‘I get it from my dad’.”</p><p>“I do get it from him.”</p><p>“Exactly. That’s how I’m pretty confident in saying he’s gonna be fine.” He kisses her forehead. “Go get your things and come back here. I’ll have them get the car ready.”</p><p>She nods and takes a deep breath to pull herself together before he puts a firm hand on her back to lead her to the door. She stops and turns to him. “Josh?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you,” she says quietly.</p><p>“It’s what I’m here for,” he says and gives her a knowing grin. “I serve at the pleasure of Donnatella Moss.”</p><p>She doesn’t close the door like usual when she kisses him this time, uncaring of the errant staffers walking down the hallway as she keeps him close by his tie. “I love you,” she says quietly and he kisses her again.</p><p>“I love you, too. Now <em>go</em>,” he orders and pushes her out the door, watching as she disappears down and around the corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Stay in bed with me."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Josh, you need to change. We’re gonna be late,” Donna calls from the bathroom as she powders more blush onto her cheeks. “Sam’s very excited for a double date.”</p><p>“He’s acting like we’re a freak show exhibit or something. We’ve been out with him a thousand times. Let’s just stay home tonight.”</p><p>She smiles to herself in the mirror and rolls her lips together to spread her lipgloss before capping it and making her way to the closet to change. “There’s nothing wrong with going out to dinner with our friend and his fiancé, Josh. An hour or two won’t kill you.” She slides her arms through the sleeves of her dress and walks back out to stand in front of Josh and turn around. “Will you zip me up?”</p><p>He slides behind her on the bed and grabs her hips to direct her to stand between his legs before he pulls the zipper up and wraps his arms around her thighs. “This is the first night I’ve been off before 10 in weeks,” he murmurs, his lips pressed to her back. “I can think of a few ways I could make better use of that hour or two.” He tries to sneak his hands up to her breasts, but she stops him and turns around.</p><p>“You know, it’s normally customary to take a girl out on a date first before you try and feel her up.”</p><p>He smirks and moves his hands to her hips. “Since when do I need prerequisites,” he murmurs and moves to kiss the open expanse of her chest. “Stay in bed with me.”</p><p>She whines quietly and brings her hands to his hair to direct him to her neck as she leans against him. “We’re gonna be late,” she says again, but it doesn’t come out as strong as before.</p><p>“I’ll call him and reschedule. He’ll understand.”</p><p>“But I put on a dress. I put on lipgloss.”</p><p>Josh kisses a path to her ear and squeezes her ass. “And I have plans on how to accurately appreciate the efforts you’ve put in.” He tries to pull her to straddle his lap, but she resists. “Donna.”</p><p>She smiles and cups his face in her hands, running her thumbs over his cheeks affectionately as he looks up at her. She plants a small kiss to his lips. “Buy me dinner first,” she whispers. “Show me off a little. Women like that.” She kisses him again and steps away. “Then I’ll do what <em>you</em> like in here.”</p><p>He pouts and stares at the window for a second before sighing in resignation and standing to change. “Fine, but I’m not wearing a tie,” he says as he slides his shirt on.</p><p>Donna finishes putting her earrings in before helping him button up his shirt, forgoing the top two, and slipping her hands up and around his neck. “No tie is sexier anyway,” she assures.</p><p>He looks her over and gets a whiff of her perfume, making his mouth water. He squeezes her hips. “I really can’t persuade you to stay home?”</p><p>She smiles. “You probably could, but next time don’t wait until my makeup is done. I’m much more agreeable before putting in all this effort.”</p><p>“Noted,” he says and gives her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the apartment. “We’re skipping dessert, though.”</p><p>“No, we’re not. I demand peanut butter pie, Josh Lyman.”</p><p>He smirks. “Is that another prerequisite?”</p><p>“For your eligibility on getting laid tonight? Yes.”</p><p>“You’re becoming awfully high maintenance,” he teases as he opens the main door for her and they step into the spring air.</p><p>“I think you’ll find the payoff for your patience and self-control to be sufficient enough.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?”</p><p>She nods as he opens the car door for her. She crowds against him, plucking at the open collar of his shirt and dragging her nail down his chest before leaning in to his ear so the agents can’t hear her. “I’m not wearing any underwear,” she murmurs. “So be a good boy and you’ll be rewarded.”</p><p>She smirks and finally slides in the back seat of the car, leaving Josh with his eyes closed and his knuckles white as he grips the top of the car for balance.</p><p>“Mr. Lyman? You need to get in the car, sir.”</p><p>Donna chuckles as Josh finally climbs in and buckles his seatbelt, taking care to draw down the cup holder/seat divider between them so he doesn’t maul her right there in the backseat.</p><p>“You okay, honey?” she asks, her voice dripping in honey, and Josh has to look out the window so he can’t see her smug face.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with,” he mumbles and they pull off for the restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You have something in your hair, umm… Do you want me to get it out?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set during season 2 or 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh is transfixed.</p>
<p>Donna’s prattling on and on about… something. He checked out about 5 minutes ago because the sun came out through the window behind him and lit her hair up like a golden halo and he hasn’t been able to stop staring.</p>
<p>She had it up in a ponytail yesterday, but it’s down today, and, he notes happily to himself, growing long over her shoulders. She had cut it a couple months ago, but he personally likes the way it swings along her shoulder when she walks. There’s a fleck of paper or something hanging onto a strand on her left side and he’s been trying to work up the courage to move it away.</p>
<p>“Josh?” she asks after he doesn’t respond to her question. “Have you even been listening to me?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” he says dumbly, finally snapping out of his daze. “Sorry, you just… you have something in your hair? Umm—” he leans forward a bit, his hand reaching out. “Do you want me to get it?”</p>
<p>Donna leans forward too and Josh doesn’t hesitate to pluck the piece of index card out of her hair. He may run his fingers through it an extra time, just to be sure he got it all, before sitting back.</p>
<p>“Is it gone?” she asks, running her own fingers through her hair in case there’s any other stray debris trying to nest.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says and takes a deep breath to shake the the last of his stupor over thoughts of Donna’s hair, scrubbing his face in his hands before standing abruptly. “Let’s go get some food. I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Can we just go to the Mess? It’s too hot outside, I’ll melt.”</p>
<p>He smiles and holds his office door open for her as she saunters out, her hair like a platinum curtain flowing behind her. “Yes, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“I get to be the Queen today?”</p>
<p>He places a hand on her upper back, her hair swishing over his wrist, and he leads her to the stairs. “I was thinking more along the lines of the Wicked Witch.”</p>
<p>She huffs and his smile grows even wider. “You know, maybe I’ll quit and go work for Toby the rest of the day. He’s much nicer to me than you.”</p>
<p>“But would he pull stray notecard trash from your hair like I do? You gotta think here, Donna.”</p>
<p>She pretends to mull it over before sighing dramatically. “I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>He grins and tugs once on her hair before grabbing a tray and asking one of the Mess workers for a diet coke, pepsi, and some salads, much to Donna’s surprise.</p>
<p>“You have to call me Your Majesty the rest of the day, though.”</p>
<p>Josh watches as she grabs the now-filled tray and moves away from him to sit down at a table with CJ and he thinks to himself as he fumbles with his wallet that a crown would look really good with her hair.</p>
<p>Maybe he can borrow one for her from the Smithsonian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="content">
  <p>“Are you okay?” Donna asks as she steps out of the closet. It’s chilly outside, so she’s snagged one of Josh’s lighter sweaters to sleep in with some thick socks. “You look like you’re broken.”</p>
  <p>Josh shakes his head out of his stupor. “Yes… no… I mean, I just can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes right now.”</p>
  <p>“Well, get used to it,” Donna replies, slinking into the bathroom to brush her teeth.</p>
  <p>Josh reclines with his hands behind his head on the bed as he watches her through the doorway, paying particular attention to the way the sweater rides up to show her light pink panties as she leans over the sink. “I don’t <em>want</em> to get used to it. This is… I mean, you look…”</p>
  <p>She smiles around her toothbrush and spits into the sink before peering over at him. “Have I rendered you speechless?”</p>
  <p>“Little bit.”</p>
  <p>Her grin grows more smug and she places her toothbrush neatly next to his, turns out the light, and stands in the doorway of the bedroom as she looks him over. His cheeks are stained pink from the blush still thrumming in his veins and he looks about 10 years younger with his newly tanned skin and sun bleached hair from their vacation last week. He looks good. <em>Really</em> good. And they’re finally here, together, after everything that’s happened over the past year (decade, really), and she can’t stop smiling.</p>
  <p>“So, all I have to do to get your attention from now on is throw on a sweater of yours?”</p>
  <p>“The socks actually caught my attention first.”</p>
  <p>She hums and pushes off the doorway to climb onto the bed. He keeps his hands behind his head as she crawls up his torso and curls up in the crook of his arm. She stretches her legs out and wiggles her toes. “They’re very warm,” she says, talking about the socks.</p>
  <p>“I’m pretty sure they’re about 20 years old.”</p>
  <p>She chuffs, but isn’t surprised. Half his closet isn’t from this century. “What about the sweater?” she asks, fingering the collar.</p>
  <p>“I honestly have no idea.” He drops one of his hands to her shoulder. “But it’s currently my favorite one.”</p>
  <p>“It’s my favorite one, too,” she murmurs, tucking her hands in the sleeves to make paws. “It’s very distracting when you wear it.”</p>
  <p>“Really?” he preens. “I have an effect on you?”</p>
  <p>“Oh, please,” she says, rolling her eyes. “You knew exactly what you were doing. With your rolled sleeves and dark, cozy sweaters.” She shoots him a look. “Or that time you magically forgot to lock your office door while you were changing a coffee stained shirt. Don’t act all innocent.”</p>
  <p><em>“Me?”</em> he asks, genuinely confused. “What about you? Miss pencil skirts and red dresses with no back.”</p>
  <p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says innocently, tucking further into his chest so he can’t see her smug grin.</p>
  <p>“You <em>reveled</em> in torturing me.”</p>
  <p>She shrugs. “You’re easy to get riled up.”</p>
  <p>“Whatever,” he grumbles and she chuckles before kissing him swiftly.</p>
  <p>“It’s only gonna get worse, Josh. So you might as well get used to it.”</p>
  <p>He softens and shifts them both under the covers before pulling her back on top of him. He rubs the soft skin of her back under the sweater and kisses her forehead. “I already told you. I don’t want to ever get used to this.” He squeezes her gently. “We’ve known each other for so long and the fact that you still have a way of driving me absolutely nuts is a good sign. Right?”</p>
  <p>“It’s a very good sign.”</p>
  <p>“So, then, you’re just gonna have to get used to me never getting used to seeing you in my clothes. I’m dumbstruck, Donna. Constantly. You have no idea the power you have over me.”</p>
  <p>“I think I’m gaining some idea,” she murmurs and lifts her head up.</p>
  <p>“Just use your powers for good and not evil,” he whispers, his eyes dancing away from hers with shyness.</p>
  <p>“Only good torture,” she agrees, forcing him to look at her. “I promise.”</p>
  <p>She gives his cheek a sweet kiss and lays back down, shifting into her normal sleeping position on top of him. He moves to turn out the lamp on his side of the bed and sighs contentedly, his fingers tracing down her back and slipping into her panties to scratch over the skin of her ass.</p>
  <p>“Maybe a little bit of evil torture, too,” he whispers after a moment and she grins again.</p>
  <p>“I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You look so comfy, and cuddle-able.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="content">
  <p>Josh is lounging on the couch, a couple briefing memos on his chest as he flips through a DOD report. He grins when he hears Donna shuffle from the bedroom, a fluffy blanket trailing behind her like a long cape, and he flips his papers down so he can see her.</p>
  <p>“How ya feelin’?”</p>
  <p>She sniffs and wipes her nose discreetly with the blanket. “Fine.”</p>
  <p>“Uh huh,” he says. “I’ll believe you’re fine when you can say ‘fine’ and not ‘fide’. Did you take the meds I left on the table?”</p>
  <p>“Josh,” she whines. “I don’t like those. They just make me sleep all day.”</p>
  <p>“You need to sleep,” he argues. “You had a 104 fever yesterday, Donna. Just take the damn pills.”</p>
  <p>“Can I just lay down with you for a minute?” she asks, leveling him with a top tier pout, and he almost caves.</p>
  <p>Almost.</p>
  <p>“Go take your meds first.”</p>
  <p>“But,” she starts, taking a step toward the couch, “you look so comfy and cuddle-able.” She pouts at him again. “Can’t I just take a little nap?”</p>
  <p>Josh smirks when she moves closer and rests her hand on his raised knee, looking at him like she’s about 5 years old and trying to get out of eating her broccoli. “We can take as many naps as you want,” he promises her, brushing his thumb over her arm as she leans heavier against him with a small smile on her face. “As soon as you take your medicine.”</p>
  <p>She immediately stands up straight and Josh shoots her a dimpled smile, his eyes dancing at her annoyance. “You’re not very nice, you know,” she says before turning around, her blanket flinging faithfully behind her, and Josh laughs as he calls after her.</p>
  <p>“I’m <em>dot</em> very nice?”</p>
  <p>“Shuddup,” she mumbles as she walks back out of the bedroom with two blue pills in her palm. She makes a show of popping them in her mouth and stealing his glass of water from the table. She swallows, much to his satisfaction, and sticks her tongue out for good measure before promptly climbing on top of him, cocooning them both with her blanket.</p>
  <p>“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he teases as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. “You’re still so warm, babe.” He kisses her skin again. “Let me take your temp again,” he nudges her slightly so he can get up, but she tightens her grip.</p>
  <p>“Later,” she gripes, burrowing into his neck. “You made me take them when I told you they make me sleepy. You owe me a nap.”</p>
  <p>He sighs, but lays back down on the couch. She shifts a little bit until she’s comfortable on top of him, one of knees hitched up on his thighs. “Go to sleep, honey. I’ll wake you up for some dinner later.” He puts a hand on her back and leans forward to snag another memo off the table before using her back as an armrest.</p>
  <p>“Read to me,” she murmurs.</p>
  <p>“It’s about Russian military formations,” he says amusedly. “I don’t even wanna read it.”</p>
  <p>“I like the sound of your voice.”</p>
  <p>He grins and leans his head against hers. “As you wish,” he murmurs. He begins to read the memo out loud, his hand moving to rub her back, and Donna’s out before he flips to the second page.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was… amazing,” Donna says, moaning dramatically and leaning on Josh heavily as they walk down the sidewalk hand in hand. “I mean– you had some of the chicken, right? It was <em>amazing</em>. Like if I could marry that chicken, Josh, I would.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m considering leaving you for that clam chowder.”</p><p>She grins and wraps her fingers over his bicep. “You did good, honey.”</p><p>His chest puffs at the compliment and he squeezes her fingers. “Happy anniversary,” he murmurs and leans over to give her a sweet kiss.</p><p>“Can you believe we have a one year anniversary?” she asks, a sated smile on her lips.</p><p>“I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year,” he admits truthfully. “Let alone <em>ten</em> years as a matter of fact.”</p><p>“A <em>decade</em>,” she echoes, shaking her head a little. “We were so young back then.”</p><p>“You, maybe. I was still old ten years ago.”</p><p>“You were young,” she reassures.</p><p>“Washington hardened us.”</p><p>“Washington, rogue terrorists both foreign and domestic, three national campaigns… To name a few,” she says and he squeezes her fingers. He doesn’t like thinking about the bad times. “But you’re still hangin’ around. Do you have a crush on me or something?”</p><p>“Just a small one,” he quips. “I’m sure it’ll go away soon.”</p><p>“Funny boy.”</p><p>“According to the Washington Post, I’m hilarious.”</p><p>“Hilariously <em>deranged</em> is the wording you’re looking for, sunshine.” She twitches away when he moves to pinch her. “But I still love you.”</p><p>He grins, like he does every time she tells him that, and kisses her again. “I love you,” he murmurs back and pulls her to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. She keeps him close by the lapel of his suit jacket and he pulls her in. “Thanks for putting up with me for almost a quarter of your life.”</p><p>“I’m planning on your time in my life surpassing the time you weren’t in my life, so you better buckle in.”</p><p>“You’ll keep me around?” he asks quietly.</p><p>“Yeah,” she murmurs, nodding and throwing her arms around his neck. “I think I will.”</p><p>“You’re my best friend,” he states. “Did you know that?”</p><p>“I did know that.”</p><p>“I mean, under any other circumstance, being in such close quarters with the same human being for the amount of time we’ve spent together, I’d be so utterly exhausted of their presence, but with you… I need 24/7 access, Donna. I’m serious,” he implores when she laughs at him. “I can’t get enough.”</p><p>She tightens her hold, her smile wide and radiating pure happiness. “The feeling is completely mutual,” she assures quietly. “This is one of many anniversaries if I have my way, Josh.”</p><p>“Good,” he breathes and gives her another kiss before she drags her hands down his chest, grabs his hand, and starts them back on their trek home.</p><p>“I have a present for you, too,” she says offhandedly, fingering the necklace he’d given her at dinner.</p><p>“What kind of present?”</p><p>Her walk turns lazy as she swings their hands loosely between them and they round the corner, the apartment only half a block down. “Well, it’s red,” she starts, her smile turning into a smirk. “And small and silky.”</p><p>His chest rumbles as he pulls on her hand and cages her against the small pillar outside their building. “Silky?” he confirms. “No lace this time?”</p><p>Donna fiddles with one of his shirt buttons and bites her lip before looking up at him through hooded eyes. “There may be a second present thats a bit more lacy, yes.”</p><p>“<em>Two</em> presents?”</p><p>“It’s been a really good year,” she reasons. “And you already spoiled me with the flowers and dinner and a beautiful diamond necklace. You’ve earned two presents.”</p><p>He hums and his hands move to her waist as he kisses her once more. “Lead the way,” he whispers, his eyes also hooded as she grabs his hand and guides him up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you’re taking prompts and are ever in the mood, I’d love some post series j/d + ‘feeling insecure’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh looks over at Donna as their driver takes them home and he nudges her shoulder. “You’re quiet today.” She doesn’t acknowledge him so he nudges her again. “Donna?”</p><p>“Hm?” she asks, turning finally to look at him.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>She goes back to staring out the window and sighs. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just a long day.”</p><p>Josh frowns. “How’d the meeting with the women’s caucus go?”</p><p>She huffs out a laugh, but Josh knows she’s not actually amused. “Well, do you wanna hear about how Helen is a disappointing First Lady or how I’m a worthless chief of staff?”</p><p>“What? Who said that to you?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“It does matter,” he urges and he grabs her hand to draw her attention away from the window. “It absolutely does matter. Who the hell said that to you?”</p><p>Donna stares at their joined hands and moves her thumb errantly over his knuckles. “Maybe they’re right. Maybe Helen was wrong in picking me.”</p><p>“No,” he says firmly and moves her chin up so he can see her face. “Don’t talk like that. Those women… they’re mostly conservative which makes them mostly addle minded anyway. They don’t get to set the First Lady’s agenda. <em>You</em> do. And the caucus will be lucky if you give them a heads up first. You know that’s how we run things.”</p><p>“But Josh, I’m not established like I should be. Most congresspeople still see me as your assistant. They’re more worried about what you’re doing than what I have to say. It’s just…” She sighs and puts on her brave face. “It’s fine. It was just a long day is all,” she finishes lamely, wanting to drop the conversation completely.</p><p>Josh pulls her into his side and rubs her shoulder, putting his mouth right by her ear. “You are capable. You’re smart, you’re savvy, you’re quick on your feet, you’re always calm and <em>insanely</em> organized. You are meant to do this job,” he murmurs, his tone soft, but firm, and she sniffs a little. “I can’t even put into words how proud I am of you. You amaze me. Every single day, Donna. Do not let those awful women demean you. You’re right where you’re supposed to be. I know it.”</p><p>Donna sniffs again and plays with a frayed string on his dress shirt. “How are you so sure?”</p><p>“What do you mean how am I sure? You were <em>my</em> chief of staff for 7 years.”</p><p>“That’s not the same.”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” he argues. “I mean, you corralled Congress and you organized everything like you do in Mrs. Santos’ life. You made big plays and took meetings with important people.”</p><p>“I didn’t make policy.”</p><p>“Donna, you sat on the budget meetings.”</p><p>“Which led to a government shut down.”</p><p>“Because of the republicans!” he exclaims. “Not because you weren’t adequate. Leo himself believed in you and your capabilities, babe. I mean, I can’t really give you higher validation than that.” She sighs and tucks into him a little more, so he kisses her forehead. “If it means anything… I believe in you, too.”</p><p>She takes her head off his shoulder and gives him a small smile, her eyes a little red from holding back frustrated tears. “It does,” she assures quietly.</p><p>Josh leans down and gives her a sweet kiss. “You’re doing an incredible job. Don’t let them ruin your hard work.”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“Yes,” he murmurs and gives her another kiss before settling her in the crook of his arm. “Take a page from my book and yell a little next time.”</p><p>“I’m a refined woman. I don’t yell.”</p><p>“You yell at me all the time.”</p><p>“I firmly admonish you for leaving your clothes everywhere. I don’t <em>yell</em>.”</p><p>“Pretend they’re me then. Don’t sugarcoat anything with Congress. They’re annoying little sycophants. They have no say in how you run the First Lady’s office. You’re the boss.”</p><p>Donna sniffs again and let’s out a long exhale as Josh continues to rub her shoulder. She was feeling defeated all day long. Nothing was going right, she got called names, and she’d been feeling like a total failure - ready to throw in the towel completely and give Mrs. Santos her resignation. It’s weird and also insanely wonderful that Josh can make her mood do a total 180. The tension and fear snarling in her stomach has all but dissipated, and she feels ready to go back to work tomorrow.</p><p>“When did you get so good at pep talks?”</p><p>“I’m a man of the people,” he quips.</p><p>“You hate people.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re the exception.”</p><p>She stares at their linked hands in his lap and wonders what she did to deserve such a sweet man. “Thank you,” she murmurs, getting emotional for a different reason, and he brings their hands to his lips so he can kiss hers. “I couldn’t do this without you.”</p><p>He smiles and holds their hands against his chest. “Yes you could,” he assures, completely confident in her capabilities. “But I plan on being there regardless. I love watching you take over the world.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” she says, sitting up as the driver pulls in front of their building. “I think I’ll just focus on the east wing for now.”</p><p>She moves to get out of the car, but he stops her. “Hey,” he murmurs, pulling a little on her hand. She looks back at him and he’s glad to see all signs of distress gone. “I just wanna say that I am… so incredibly <em>beyond</em> proud of you. And I know I don’t tell you enough, but I am.” She tilts her head as her eyes turn glassy, but he holds steady. “I knew after that very first day that you would go places and I just feel very lucky that I get to be the guy behind you who cheers you on.”</p><p>She doesn’t get a word out before she surges forward and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as more happy tears slip down her cheeks.</p><p>“I love you so much,” he whispers after a moment and moves back to rest his forehead against hers, bringing his thumbs up to wipe her tears away, and kissing her on the forehead.</p><p>Her laugh comes out a little watery as she leans back from him completely to flip her hair off her shoulder and wipe the mascara runs from her eyes.</p><p>“You got me all gross,” she complains and sniffs again, but Josh doesn’t care.</p><p>“Come here,” he murmurs and brings her forward to press his lips to hers. He vaguely hears their agents getting antsy as they sit in the car with Donna’s door open, so he keeps it short and sweet. “You’re beautiful. And smart and capable. Dont ever let anyone tell you otherwise, alright? And if they do, just send ‘em my way.”</p><p>“Josh,” she admonishes, but her smile is bright as she finally steps out of the car, much to the secret service’s approval, and meets him in front, taking his hand again.</p><p>“You know, everyone always says the White House is like the mob. Just say the word, Donna. They’ll never trace it back.”</p><p>She laughs outright at that and nudges him with her shoulder. “You’d put a hit out for me?” she asks, lilting her voice to mimick pure adoration. Like he just gave her 100 red roses.</p><p>“I would do considerably more than that,” he answers honestly, walking through the main door of their building. “Nothing’s off the table.”</p><p>“You’re very sweet,” she says, holding onto his bicep as he leads her up to their apartment. “And a little ridiculous.”</p><p>“I’m a man of many talents.”</p><p>She hums in agreement and gets in front of him so she can pull him along by his tie. “That you are,” she murmurs, her bad mood completely forgotten as she draws him into the apartment, the front door closing just as she gets his lips on hers. “Show me some more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Wait, don’t pull away yet.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated G/T. Set post-Transition, 7x19.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh listens raptly as Donna goes off on her little timeline tangent. He’s not really that worried about it, too focused on the way her lips move and spread taut when she smiles softly at him. He’s knocked back into the present when she moves her hand off his arm to stand up.</p><p>“Meanwhile, last night was lovely. I’ve already called a cab. You should put on some coffee. I’ll see you at the office.”</p><p>Josh thinks she’s going to walk around him, so when she grabs his chin and puts her mouth on his, his mind goes blissfully empty. She pulls away for a beat before giving him another and his brain tries to catch up.</p><p>“Wait,” he murmurs when she pulls back again and he grabs her wrist. “Don’t pull away yet.” She smiles, a secret thing, as he tugs her onto his lap.</p><p>“I’m gonna be late,” she protests while simultaneously getting more comfortable. “I have to sneak over to CJ’s to change.”</p><p>He looks her over. “Why do you need to change? I like this one,” he says, fingering the soft material of her dress.</p><p>“I can’t wear the same outfit two days in row, Josh. I’ll never hear the end of it.”</p><p>He smirks and trails his fingers up her spine. “But no one will know where you’ve been.”</p><p>“I’m still changing.”</p><p>“Okay,” he says, much more interested in moving her scarf to the side so he can attach his lips to her neck.</p><p>“Josh,” she warns, her fingers flitting easily into his hair to hold him closer. “We’ll both be late.”</p><p>“So let’s be late,” he mumbles, moving to nibble on her earlobe.</p><p>She melts into him, grabbing his cheeks to pull him in for a kiss, but she pauses before their lips touch. “Wait… what?”</p><p>“You heard me,” he murmurs, craning his neck to kiss her properly, but she tugs his hair back to stop him from achieving his goal.</p><p>“Are you possessed?” Josh huffs and rolls his eyes as she continues. “Are you sick? Or am I in a different dimension.”</p><p>“Relax.”</p><p>She smiles and does as he asks, reclining a little in his arms so she can see his face. “What time are you gonna be done tonight?”</p><p>“I honestly have no idea,” he replies and laces his fingers behind her back. “Can I expect your company? Or is two nights in a row too scandalous?”</p><p>She grins. “I think I can maybe make that happen.” She shifts off him again and he groans as he tries to pull her back in his lap.</p><p>“Let’s just be late.”</p><p>“Josh,” she laughs, finally twisting out of his grasp. “I can’t be late. I have a meeting with Mrs. Santos in an hour.” He pouts up at her and she cradles his face for a moment to kiss him quickly and move toward the door. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Josh watches, entranced by the the way her dress swishes around her thighs, and it’s not until after her hair flips out of her coat and scarf that he realizes she’s really leaving, and yells a quick “bye!” to her back as the door slams shut.</p><p>He’s dazed and completely charmed, his brain replaying those last few kisses on a loop in his mind, and he doesn’t notice that he has a goofy smile on his face until his phone pierces the silence. He looks down, half expecting to see Donna’s name on the screen, and frowns when he sees who it really is. His euphoria slips away immediately, effectively taken over by his general air of annoyed chaos, and he whips the phone to his ear, campaign manager and interim chief of staff back in action.</p><p>“I swear to god, Otto, if you ask me if I’ve looked at your resume again — you’re fired. What could you possibly want?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: “God you make me blush so damn much” for Donna?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated T for drug use. Set post-series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Donna?” Josh calls as he walks into the apartment. “I’m home!” He drops his bag by the door and steps into the kitchen to grab a beer as Donna makes her way into the living room, a cheshire grin on her face.</p><p>“Hi,” she chirps, her hands behind her back as she comes to give him a quick kiss. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Fine,” he hedges, looking at her cautiously. “Why do you look like that?”</p><p>She grins even harder at his look of confusion and he still has no idea what’s going on until she brings a hand forward and produces something slim and white. His eyebrows raise, somehow even more confused now.</p><p>“Is that what I think it is?”</p><p>Donna rolls the object between her fingers. “If you’re thinking it’s a joint I confiscated from a couple interns who were hiding behind a tree by the Mall, you’d be correct.”</p><p>“And you thought it’d be a good idea to bring drugs back to our apartment?” he asks, but he’s smirking at her.</p><p>“Well,” she drawls, still twirling the joint, “apparently interns feel safe enough to smoke on their lunch breaks, so I figured you had a pretty lax system in place.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes and leans forward to snag it out of her hand. He’s about to toss it in the trash, but Donna stops him.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m throwing it away.”</p><p>“That’s a bit hasty, don’t you think?”</p><p>Josh’s grin ticks up in amusement. “Well, well, well,” he says, leaning back against the counter as his eyes dance gleefully. “Little Miss Goody Two Shoes has a dark side?”</p><p>“Hey, you were the one who ate too many brownies in college and missed your midterm and the Dean’s List,” she counters and his jaw drops open. “I’m just saying, we have an opportunity here. It’d be unwise to waste it.”</p><p>“How do you know about that?”</p><p>She takes the joint from him and moves back to the living room. “I know many things, Josh,” she says ominously, swiping a lighter next to a candle she has set on the mantle and looking at him intently. “Are you gonna tell on me?”</p><p>“What has gotten into you?” he asks, still fully amused and wanting to see where it leads. “Have you ever even smoked a joint before?”</p><p>“I did go to college, Josh.”</p><p>He stares at her for a moment before shrugging. “Fuck it. C’mere.” He beckons her to the couch and takes both items from her hand before sparking the lighter and lifting the joint to his lips to light it. She grins when he coughs, but takes it from his hands to puff on it herself. “God, my lungs are not what they used to be.”</p><p>Donna smiles and passes it back to him, the air soon foggy around them. She vaguely wonders if the secret service can smell it. “Tell that to your staffers.”</p><p>“Hey, there have been zero noise complaints this year,” he argues, searching for something to put the excess ash in. He reaches for an abandoned cup, ticking off the ash and taking another puff before passing it back to her. He moves to lean against the opposite armrest and brings her feet onto his lap while his bracket her hips. “I don’t yell that much anymore. I’m totally zen.”</p><p>Donna laughs and puts the joint out, setting the cup on the table before looking at him and grinning at the glazed over expression on his face. “I think you’re totally baked.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I smoked a joint with Donnatella Moss,” he says triumphantly. “I feel like I just got the valedictorian to play hooky.”</p><p>She nudges him in the stomach with her toe. “Why do you think I’m such a prude?”</p><p>“I don’t,” he insists, massaging one of her feet with his thumbs. “Believe me, you are definitely not a prude.” He smirks and brings her foot up to kiss the side of it, his eyes boring into hers. “But I just don’t see you as a stoner.”</p><p>“I dabbled,” she says coolly, scooting further down on the couch as Josh switches to massage the other foot. “If I was at a party or something…” she shrugs and he smiles wider.</p><p>“I’m so glad I’m witnessing this right now.”</p><p>Donna giggles softly, but they soon overtake her and Josh watches amusedly as she hides her face. “You make me blush too damn much,” she whines and Josh laughs out loud.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>She takes her foot back from his grip so she can rear up on her knees and move to straddle his lap, her smile still bright and happy. “You’re too sweet to me. I don’t deserve all the flattery and flirting.”</p><p>“You’re pretty proud of yourself for saying ‘flattery and flirting’ without stammering, aren’t you?”</p><p>“You see what I mean?” she whines again, the smile stuck on her face as she looks away from him.</p><p>“I’m not gonna apologize for telling you the truth, Donna. You’re amazing. You’re- that’s not even the right word. You are sunshine personified.” He sits up a little more as the euphoria takes over, and grabs her hips. “You’re that feeling you get when you’re a kid going to his first Mets game and he walks into Shea Stadium for the first time and smells the hotdogs and grass and dirt and <em>New York</em> and thinks there’s no way anything can get better than this. Do you know what I mean?” he asks her, his eyes hooded, but bright, and a smile on his face that Donna’s become very familiar with.</p><p>“You sound like you’re in love, Josh,” she murmurs, her own eyes watery.</p><p>“I am very much in love,” he agrees, bringing her closer to him. “With the best girl on the whole damn planet.”</p><p>Donna settles more comfortably on top of him, swaying a little, and she plays with his overgrown hair. “You’re in love with Betty White?”</p><p>He chuckles and pulls her down so he can kiss her. “Did you change your name?” he asks against her lips and she smiles while shaking her head. “Then, no, I’m not in love with Betty White.”</p><p>She schools her face into innocence. “Who then?”</p><p>“You,” he whispers simply, playing along as he gives her another kiss. He smiles when the blush creeps back up her neck and he kisses a rosy cheek before leaning back. “Forever and ever.”</p><p>She braces herself on his shoulders, a dazed smile on her lips, and he tucks her hair behind her ear, grinning himself. She doesn’t say anything before swinging off of him and grabbing the cup and lighter and heading to their bedroom.</p><p>“Where are you going?” he calls after her.</p><p>Donna looks at him over her shoulder. “Come show me your best McConaughey impression,” she says pointedly and he smirks before standing quickly and sidling up behind her, moving her hair so he can put his lips right to her ear.</p><p>“Alright, alright, alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>